Courted
by LLama5
Summary: The courtroom is not an unfamiliar place to the members of SAMCRO. What happens when a member meets a woman that spends her days working at the courthouse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **New year, new story, new OC.** **That's right people.** **I own all the OC stuff.** **You know what I don't own?** **You guessed it, SOA.** **Not mine don't own it, just goof off with it.**

"Stop fidgeting." Lowen harshly whispered to her client who was currently sitting beside her rapidly bouncing his knee. Chibs glared at her, but heeded her command. He was uncomfortable and annoyed. He sat beside his lawyer in the courtroom amongst the crowd in stiff unyielding benches, waiting for his case to be heard. He looked down at the button down shirt and slacks that Lowen sternly suggested that he wear for the court date and missed the comfortable weight of his kutte. The Scotsman was annoyed to be here in the first place, doing nothing to improve his mood.

Several weeks ago he'd gone with Tig to pick up some breakfast for the guys at TM. Gemma said it would be a nice gesture, sending them to one of the most popular bagel joints in San Joaquin County. Tig and Chibs passed the time waiting in the interminably long line talking about a particularly troublesome yet beautiful 1945 Harley-Davidson WLA that was currently in the shop. Some corporate looking suit decided he needed his bagel and coffee more urgently than everyone else in line. The entitled asshole inserted himself between the bikers and the counter just as they came to the front, then rattled off an order. "Woah there Chief!" Tig exclaimed, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Did you miss the line?" He gestured behind him at the two dozen people that were filed in line behind him.

Chibs was hungry and pissed that he was on this bullshit errand in the first place. The only reason he'd agreed to go was because Gemma claimed the muffins were better than Bobby's. When the clean cut business type angrily slapped away Tig's hand and made a derisive huff of disgust Chibs lost his cool. The Scot grabbed the man by the lapels of his tailored suit and shoved him in the direction of the end of the line. Unfortunately the 'gentleman' tripped over his own feet due to the shove and fell heavily against a table and tumbled to the ground. As he rose to his feet he demanded that the police be called because he'd just been assaulted.

So here he was currently sitting in the San Joaquin superior court on a shit simple assault charge flipping his lighter around in his hand because Lowen wouldn't let him bounce his knee. He couldn't believe that asshole was pressing charges. He also couldn't believe that the prosecutor was wasting time and effort on this case. Chibs was busy ruminating on how badly he wanted a cigarette that he didn't hear his case number called. Lowen elbowed him to get his attention, he threw another glare her way before following her towards the front of the courtroom. The bailiff introduced the case number and the charge. Chibs stood looking towards the judge trying to keep his face neutral.

"The people are not going to proceed with prosecution." The prosecutor said lazily.

Chibs' head snapped in attorney's direction. _'_ _Why the fuck did you have me waiting here all fucking morning your fucking fuck?!'_ his internal voice screamed.

Lowen set a hand on his shoulder and began to guide him out of the courtroom, but was stopped when the judge spoke up flipping through a dossier. "Mr. Telford, please take care of your unpaid speeding ticket on the way out with the Court Clerk."

In response Chibs gave a barely perceptible nod. As they exited the courtroom he untucked his shirttails and unbuttoned the top buttons on the shirt that seemed to be weakly strangling him all morning. "Well, I appreciate you keeping me company all morning Ally, but I hope to not see you for a while." He gave her a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Feeling is mutual Chibs." She pointed at him and lifted and eyebrow. "Stay out of trouble and pay your ticket."

He watched the club lawyer walk away as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Chibs found the signs posted on the walls pointing him in the direction of the Court Clerk. As he approached he saw a very trim black man with sculpted eyebrows in a bright pink polo shirt sitting at a counter desk labelled 'Court Clerk'. He reached for his wallet as he spoke to the man at the desk. "I have to pay a traffic fine."

"Excuse me, what?" The man behind the desk said as he pulled an earbud out.

Chibs waved his wallet. "A traffic fine."

"Sweetie, I can't understand a word you're saying. Hold on a just a sec." The man at the computer called out over his shoulder. "Dorothy! There's someone here." He then returned his attention to Chibs. "I'm not the clerk, I'm just IT support." He smiled congenially and looked Chibs up and down in a way that made the Scot feel strangely uncomfortable and objectified.

Chibs impatiently tapped his wallet against his palm waiting for Dorothy to appear. His movements came to an abrupt halt. Dorothy scuttled in from the back of the office with an armful of file folders. By the name he'd expected some old angry biddy ready to separate him from his money. Instead he saw strikingly attractive woman with a kind smile that melted some of the irritation that had built up in him all day. He couldn't help himself, he smiled back and gave her a quick wink.

"I'll be with you in just a moment!" She said hurriedly as she deposited the files in a filing cabinet. She stood next to the man in the pink shirt and leaned against the counter smiling brightly. "I'm so sorry, my computer fritzed out on me. What can I do for you?"

Chibs leaned on the counter across from her matching her posture. "Apparently the county sheriff seems to think I drive a little too fast. I've got a fine to pay, Dorothy." His smile grew wider as he noticed her blush.

"Oh, well, let's…. let's take care of it then." She stammered. The man at the computer coughed to cover up a laugh at her flustered response. Dorothy surreptitiously kicked the chair out of the sight of the handsome Scottish man in front of her. "We're going to have to look this up the old fashioned way, my computer is down."

The man at the computer spoke up. "Nope. Everything is back up again. Lucky you." He winked at Chibs.

Chibs felt uncomfortable and flattered at the same time that the gay man at the computer was flirting with him, but he was only interested in the blushing brunette pulling a pen out of the loose bun in her hair. She was beautiful with soft light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He knew however that being a court employee made her out of his league, hell they weren't even playing the same game.

"Thanks Pete." Dorothy patted her coworker on the shoulder when he didn't move from her seat immediately. "THANKS Pete!" She emphasized.

"Sure thing, Honey. No problem. Call me when you're done here, I want to chat with you." Pete gave a tiny wave to Chibs as he walked off that Chibs awkwardly returned.

Dorothy situated herself at her desk and typed at blinding speed. "Alright. What's your name?"

"Filip Telford. That's F-I-L-I-P." Chibs responded familiar with being required to spell his first name.

She typed in his information and pulled up his record. Her eyes widened a bit as arrests and convictions popped up on the screen. _'_ _Damn'_ she thought _'_ _he's cute, but shit, he has quite a few arrests.'_ Dorothy shook her head, she was usually very professional and didn't pine over people looking for files or paying fines. "Ah hah! Found it. That'll be $225."

"Jaysus. That's extortionate!" He exclaimed before pulling cash from his wallet.

Dorothy smiled cheekily and leaned forward. "Well how else do you think they pay this Court Clerk the big bucks?" She referenced the ticket details pulled up on her screen. "The county pulls over Harley riders to pay me."

"Ach, Lass, at least it's going to a good cause." Chibs winked at the blushing Clerk as he counted out the cash. "Here you are, spend it wisely." He kidded. She looked at him like he had a chance, but he knew he probably didn't. She dealt with scumbags all day and was probably used to putting on a pleasant front. Chibs knocked on the counter and gave a wave before heading to where his bike was parked.

As soon as he exited the courthouse he pulled a cigarette from his pack and lit it deftly with his zippo, the tossed the lighter in his chest pocket. Leaning against a wide cement bollard at the bottom of the steps he took a long appreciative drag that he's been dreaming of for the past few hours. A familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Got a light?" Dorothy asked sheepishly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her hair. She was surprised to again find the Scotsman she'd recently encountered.

Chibs recovered his lighter from his pocket, lit it and held it alit towards her. She wrapped her hands around his to block the wind. Taking a deep drag she coughed violently.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" Chibs asked with genuine concern in his voice. He set a comforting hand on her back.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I don't smoke much. But I've had a shit day, it seemed like a good idea." Dorothy admitted eyeballing the offending stick in her hand half tempted to throw it to the ground. She noticed the gentle hand on her back and felt a warm rush of embarrassment and something else. She took a step back. As the man across from her took a drag from his cigarette and maintained eye contact with a concerned look, she decided that maybe she should finish having the smoke.

Chibs flicked a bit of ash from his cigarette and sat atop the bollard asking "Want to talk about it?" He smiled widely. "I'm a good listener."

As ladylike as she could manage, she positioned herself on the bollard across from Filip Telford and for a reason unbeknownst to her began to recount her frustrating day.

 **A/N:** **I decided to go with a new OC story, but don't worry, when I'm done with this I think I will go back to writing about Chibs and Lynn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **What we have here is a Llama borrowing the characters that belong to someone else.** **This Llama does not own them, just writes stories with them.**

Dorothy took a small tentative drag off of her cigarette as she recounted the woes of her day. "First thing, I stop for coffee and manage to spill it on my shirt." She pulled aside the thin baby blue spring scarf that was wrapped around her neck and revealed not only a stain on her white button down blouse but revealed a glimpse of the swell of her chest.

Chibs could barely focus on the stain when he had a view of her covered yet ample breasts and the milky white flesh of her neck. All he could think about was nuzzling his face in the revealed skin. He shook he head and tried to concentrate on her words.

She sighed taking another drag and coughing lightly. "Then I pulled into a parking spot to try and clean myself up, but when I made myself presentable, my piece of shit car wouldn't start!" She rolled her eyes, clearly still frustrated with the day's events. "I take that back, it's not a piece of shit, it's a classic, it just needs some more love." Dorothy seemed to wistfully think about her car. "1977 MG Midget. My dad bought it for my mom the year I was born, and gave it to me when I was 16. I can't imagine being parted from it."

Chibs wanted to interject saying that he could fix her car, no problem. Anything that would give him an excuse to see her again, but she plowed on with her story.

"I walked to the gas station next door and managed to get the elderly attendant to jump my car. Just as we get it started my boss calls wondering where the hell I am." Dorothy tossed the butt of her cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with her heel. In an obvious moment of littering guilt she dismounted the bollard and looked for a proper receptacle. She continued to talk as she wandered towards a trashcan with an ashtray atop. Chibs jumped down and followed to continue listening. Dorothy called spoke over her shoulder. "I just got this job a few months ago, and I have a sneaking suspicion that my boss, Gloria, doesn't like me very much." Placing the butt in the receptacle she made a quick spin, not realizing her companion was close behind her doing the same. She ran bodily into Filip Telford, strong hands holding her steady as she swayed from the sudden impact. Her hands shot to his chest catching herself from tripping. Dorothy snorted out an embarrassed laugh, her cheeks burned realizing their pseudo embrace.

"Then what happened?" Chibs stepped turned guiding her to their previous perch on the bollards with a gentle hand at her back.

Her hands now under her command again she pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and prayed that her cheeks were not as red as they felt. "Well I got here and my computer wouldn't boot up. I've had Pete working on it since I got here. I've been running around all morning pulling files and manually reviewing court filings." She kicked up her feet and acknowledged her tall red patent leather heels. "Picked a bad day to be wearing these. My feet are killing me."

The moment Chibs saw her in the courthouse he noticed her toned calves and perky ass accentuated by the tall pumps. All he could think was that it was a GREAT day for her to be wearing those heels. Hell she should wear heels like that every day. "Well it seems that your computer is back up and running."

"Things are looking up. The afternoon will be easier thanks to Pete, and I met a handsome man to listen to all my woes." Dorothy was instantly mortified to have so overtly flirted with the Scot.

Chibs raised an eyebrow. "Handsome, aye?" He tapped his foot against one of her heels. "High praise from such a lovely lass."

Dorothy shook her head and giggled, she was sure that her ears were now as bright as her cheeks. Her head snapped to attention at the sound of her name being called out. "Dorothy!" She looked at the top of the courthouse steps to see her boss, Gloria, arms crossed in her severe navy pants suit. Gloria tapped her watched and marched back into the courthouse.

"Busted!" Chibs joked in a conspiratorial tone. "I'll let you get back to work." When he stood he pulled his wallet out and pulled out a Teller-Morrow Automotive card. "I happen to be a mechanic, I can help you out and give that MG of yours the love it deserves." Her fingers lingered on his when she took the card. "Be sure to ask for Chibs. That's what they call me at the garage."

"Um." Dorothy habitually pushed her hair back again. "I might do that." She gave a meek wave and bounded gracefully up the steps in her red heels.

Chibs watched her ascend the stairs, mulling over the conflicting messages from Dorothy. 'Handsome' she had said, but she also said that she 'might call' in a non-committal fashion.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Hours later Chibs found himself nursing a Jameson in the clubhouse absently watching Opie and Juice play pool and listening to Ratboy and Filthy Phil natter on about the best way to get the mysterious sticky substance off of the floor behind the bar. He was distracted, inexplicably dwelling on his interaction this morning with the Court Clerk Dorothy. Sure, he found her attractive but she worked for the court and he was a criminal. Nothing could happen between them except for a quick fuck.

Before he could ponder any longer Tig approached yelling loudly to gain his brothers' attention. "It is Taco Tuesday boys! Who's in?! Cantina Fuentes is calling my name."

Opie straightened up looking very tempted by the offer. "Oh that sounds good!" His shoulders slumped when he made a realization. "Shit, can't go. I promised Lyla I'd be home for dinner tonight."

Tig grabbed Chibs by the kutte and pulled him off the stool and motioned for Juice to follow. "Tacos! Now!" In the 6 weeks that had passed since the boys were released from Stockton Tig had dragged them for Mexican food at least once a week. "Honestly, I'm still not sure what I missed most in the joint: Gemma's food, pussy, or Tacos from Cantina Fuentes. Booze I missed booze too."

As Chibs mounted his bike he proclaimed "Don't worry Brother, I picked up the slack while you were gone." Tig flicked the Scotsman off as he started his bike and tore out of the lot to the Cantina on the edge of Charming.

Ninety minutes later Chibs was pulling the offensive lime out of his Mexican beer and relaxing after the delicious carne asada he'd ordered. He watched Juice dig greedily into some flan while trying to fend off Tig's wandering fork. From the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar pair sharing an appetizer at the bar. Dorothy and Pete sat together, laughing raucously and sucking on fishbowl sized margaritas. His blood ran cold at the sight of her. It was clearly a sign from the heavens that she was here. Taking a fortifying chug from his beer he stood telling his cohorts that he'd be right back. As he approached he heard Pete jokingly say, "Girl, you looked at him like you wanted to have all of his babies."

"Shut up, Pete." Lynn threw her head back and laughed popping a bite of flauta into her mouth.

Pete grabbed her knee and quietly said "Speak of the devil." Turning around her eyes widened as she saw the familiar man approach. Earlier today he'd looked so handsome in his button down shirt, now he wore a t-shirt under a leather biker's kutte and looked dangerously sexy. She recognized the Sons of Anarchy symbols, she'd lived in the area long enough to know their reputation, and wasn't surprised that he was a member after receiving his T-M card earlier in the day. She'd taken it upon herself to do a little research earlier in the day.

Chibs leaned against the bar next to her, "I'm starting to think you're following me, Dorothy."

Dorothy rapidly chewed her flauta in the hopes that she could speak, and desperately thought of a witty retort. Instead she swallowed and lamely said. "No… um no. I'm not… following you that is."

Chibs felt a little shot down at her response. He'd hoped that she'd play along and flirt with him again. He held out his hand to Pete who had a wide Cheshire grin on his face. "Pete, right? Good to see you again."

Pete let out a slow "uhhh huh" sound and shook Chibs' hand. "Dorothy and I were just talking about how you could give her some love." Pete's smile impossibly became wider as Dorothy slapped his knee and her mouth dropped open in an outraged gape. "Oh, I meant show her MG some love."

Chibs mentally high-fived Pete for keeping the conversation flirtatious. "Aye, that I can. I've been known to work wonders." The biker eyed her margarita that was running low. "You seem to need another drink, let me buy your next one."

Pete dramatically looked at his wrist that was absent a watch. "O-M-G girl look at the time. I forgot I have to do a thing. Somewhere. Ok, bye, love you." He kissed her on each cheek slapped twenty dollars on the bar and hastily made an exit.

Dorothy was left dumbfounded at the change of pace to the evening when the man she'd been thinking about all day took the now vacant seat. Again she felt the familiar heat in her cheeks. For some reason this man made her warm all over, she desperately hoped the dim lighting would hide the rouge.

"I hope your day was better than your disastrous morning?" Chibs kicked off the conversation and took a swig of his beer.

"Actually it just keeps getting better and better, Filip." She responded feeling emboldened by the margarita flowing through her. Her bright blue eyes smiled along with the sly half smile she offered.

Chibs scooted closer to her on the stool, her knees nearly nested in his and said "oh yeah, why's that?"

Just as she was about to respond Juice bounded up between them, drunk on flan and tacos. "Hey, Chibby! Who's your friend?"

Dorothy took in the sight of the mohawked man in front of her, noting his tribal-ish lightning strike tattoos and the kutte that matched Filip's. Holding out her hand she introduced herself. "I'm Dorothy."

Juice enthusiastically shook her hand back. "You're not in Kansas anymore. I'm Juice!" He attempted to joke.

"Clever, Juice, I've never heard that before." Dorothy dead-panned. She appreciated that Filip was one of the few people that didn't make the same lame 'Wizard of Oz' joke when learning her name.

Much to Chibs annoyance Juice stood awkwardly between them continuing to ask inane questions. "So how do you two know each other?"

Shyly Dorothy responded. "Actually we met earlier today at the courthouse."

"Really? What did you do?" Juice asked.

Dorothy laughed at the insinuation. "Nothing! I work there in the Court Clerk's office."

Chibs was giving Juice the stink eye, wishing that he would go away, his younger friend seemed completely unaware of the stare. To add insult to injury Tig rushed up to them. "Hey sweetheart, sorry to interrupt. We have to go boys, Jax called."

With great disappointment Chibs stood, grasping Dorothy's hand and kissing her knuckles. "Give me a call, I'll tune you up." With a sly smile before departing he specified. "That MG of yours."

 **A/N:** **The Llama mentioned in the disclaimer is a big fan of reviews, so don't be shy… get your review on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own it!** **And by 'it' I mean Sons of Anarchy, just in case there was confusion.**

She stood there mixing drinks and watching long enough to know something was bothering Chibs. He leaned against the bar apart from the melee of the Friday night party that he would typically be happily mixed up in. "What's got you so introspective, Scotty?"

Chibs seemed almost startled out of his reverie. He glanced up to see Maria, a Croweater that had become somewhat of a confidant and sounding board for him when the stress was high and the rest of the boys were in Stockton. Maria was one of the rare Croweaters that even Gemma tolerated and allowed to help with family dinners. She was a small Native American woman that wore small feather earrings as an homage to her heritage. "Nothing." He was intentionally vague unsure if he wanted to share with his friend.

Maria refreshed his Jameson and responded "Bullshit. If you keep absently tugging on your beard you'll leave a bald spot." She pushed the highball glass closer to him. "Spill it."

"It's ridiculous." He sipped his whiskey and set it down, running his finger over the rim of the glass. "I'm pining over a damn woman. Met her twice, that's all. Don't even know her last name, don't have her number."

Maria's jaw dropped. She would have never guessed that Filip 'Chibs' Telford would be in a funk over a woman, especially one that he barely knew. As long as she'd known Chibs he never seemed to want or need anything more than sex. At a loss for words and in a state of shock she let out an abbreviated laugh that she quickly stifled with her hand.

"Oh, that's helpful, thank you." Chibs chided her and took another more substantial swig of his Jameson.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm just surprised that's all." Maria leaned over the bar and caressed a hand down his cheek in apology. "Tell me about this woman that has you so bewitched?"

Chibs sighed deeply. "She works at the courthouse. Logically, I know that nothing could…. Or for that matter, should happen between us."

"Why not?" Maria said defensive of her friend who seemed so down on himself. "You're a great guy, Chibs, any girl would be lucky to have you sitting here pining over them." She popped the cap off of a beer and took a long swig, coming around the bar to sit next to the Scotsman.

Chibs shook his head and smiled at the Maria's fervent tone. "She's a good girl, with a good job, doesn't need the kind of shit that comes along with being associated with a Son."

"So..." She playfully slapped his knee. "You know where she works, are you going to try and go see her again?" He shook his head. "And you don't have her number?" He shook his head again. "Does she have yours?"

"She has a car in need of some work, gave her the number to T-M, told her to ask for me." Chibs thought back on their two interactions and thought he'd been so smooth, but now he realized that just giving her a card to his workplace was probably not the most effective way to pick up a woman. This thought realization caused him to outwardly cringe.

Maria tapped her fingers on the burnt sienna colored skin of her thigh. "What if she calls up here asking for you? Or brings that car in, looking for a sexy Scot? Are you just going to hide from her?"

"Most likely." Chibs responded as he pounded the rest of the whiskey in his glass.

"Christ, Chibs, strap on a pair of balls already." She smacked his knee less playfully than before. "If she comes calling, you answer, you hear me!?"

Maria always had a way of making him laugh when she chastised him. He smiled broadly at her, but again shook his head. "She doesn't need to get mixed up in this." He gestured around the clubhouse and at himself.

"Chibs, listen to me. When she comes around you will lay that patented charm on her, and let her make the decision if she wants to dive in? That choice is hers, not yours." Maria pointed a finger at him to emphasize her point. Chibs silently and ruefully nodded, fully believing he'd only see this woman again at his next court date. Seeing that her friend was still feeling down, she knew the one way that never failed to cheer him up. "You want a blow job, Sweetie?" She heard a nearly inaudible 'aye' before he allowed her to lead him back to the dorm rooms.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

The next morning Chibs was up earlier than most and already working in the garage, digging through Tig's tool chest looking for the socket wrench he was sure Tig had stolen from him. After his conversation, and other activities, with Maria he was feeling better than he was yesterday. Gemma came from the office and commented on his presence. "What are you doing up so early? It's not even noon yet." She crossed her arms and smiled as Chibs approached her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning, mum." The distraction allowed him a moment to smoke a cigarette. "Saturdays always get backed up, figured you could use an extra body."

"Uh huh." Was all Gemma said, not convinced of the Scotsman's good intentions.

"What?" He said incredulously. "I'm the best mechanic T-M has, I just want to see this place thrive."

Lighting a cigarette of her own and letting out a single brief laugh. "You're working on your own bike aren't you?"

"Just an oil change and a new belt." Chibs shrugged off the fact that she busted him.

She spied movement as another car drove into the lot. "That shit ain't free, Chibs."

"Put it on my tab." He joked, tossing his cigarette into one of the many ashtrays that littered the garage.

"As long as you're here, do some real work and see what that customer needs." Gemma said over her shoulder as she ambled off back to the office.

Chibs felt a cold lightning bolt strike from the back of his neck to his feet when he saw the car. How many 1977 MG Midgets could possibly be driving around this area. He found himself frozen where he stood as the car approached, a glimpse through the windshield revealed Dorothy behind the wheel. Maria's words echoed in his head as he watched her put the car in park and emerge from the car. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail. She wore tight jeans that accentuated her sculpted muscular legs and a tight tank top that that gave him a better view of the ample breasts he'd glimpsed days ago. She shielded her eyes from the sun and took in her surroundings. Spotting Chibs, she waved enthusiastically a broad grin on her face. Her wave snapped him back into motion and he made his way towards her.

Dorothy gestured towards her cherry red Midget, "This girl needs some love."

"Oh, aye?" Chibs ran a hand along the curve of the hood of the car, admiring how well she'd kept the classic car. "I'm glad you came in. To be honest, I was hoping to see you again."

Dorothy stood with her ankles crossed and shyly looked to the pavement, and mimicking his sentiment said. "To be honest, I was hoping to see you again too."

 **A/N:** **I know this chapter was very very short, I do apologize for that.** **However, I felt like it had been too long since the last time I posted something.** **So I figured a little bit was better than nothing at all.** **Even though I left you with a short chapter, reviews are very welcome on short chapters too!** **Oh yeah, I'm also very sleepy at this point and this chapter is probably rife with typos, my apologies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **There was a time when I stored away all of my extra pennies to buy some sort of claim to SOA.** **I have come to realize that it will require many pennies and I'm quickly running out of penny storage real estate.** **In short, still not mine.**

"Well, Dorothy." Chibs drawled. "You have three options. You can wait in the office while I work on this beauty." He ran a finger along the convertible's top. "You can have Pete or someone pick you up, give me your number, and I'll give you a call when it's all done. Or the last option, you can hang out in the garage with me and learn a thing or two about taking care of this Midget."

Dorothy rested a hip against her car and leaned towards Chibs. In a conspiratorial tone she whispered "Well, my Papa always told me I needed to learn more about the art of car maintenance."

"Oh yeah?" Chibs beamed at her, her choice seemed to be swaying in his favor. "Smart man."

"He was." She replied, a hint of melancholy in her voice. In an effort to avoid a painful topic she moved on quickly. "What decision do you want me to make?" She poked a finger into his chest.

He looked to the sky as in deep in thought and ran a hand over his beard. "Hmmm. A combination of option two and option three."

Dorothy's eyebrow quirked upwards. "What exactly would that be?"

"You watch my handy work and give me your number." Chibs was pleased with himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets and bounced on his toes waiting for her to agree to his recommendation.

"I like that plan." Dorothy responded without a second thought.

She laughed when he clapped his hands together and exclaimed "ALRIGHT!" and gestured with his head. "Let's get her in the garage and get to work. You're not afraid to get your hands dirty are you, Lass?"

"Wait a minute? I thought _you_ were supposed to be working on the car." She chided him as she got into the driver's seat to be guided into the garage.

"The art of car maintenance is a hands-on experience, love." He called out as he positioned himself to guide her into the garage bay.

As Chibs waved her in Gemma sidled up beside him, and let him know that she'd seen the entire interaction between him and Dorothy. She gestured to the car with an unlit cigarette, "That shit ain't free either, Chibs. I'm trying to run a business here."

"You can put this on my tab too." He winked at her his attention never fully leaving the MG as he guided it in. Chibs held up his hands in a 'stop' gesture. Mimicking the way he'd guided Dorothy in the garage he gave the 'come hither' flick of with his index fingers. She smiled at him sauntering his way while smoothing her brown hair back and giving a tug to her ponytail assuring it was good and tight. A sign that she was ready to work.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Forty five minutes later Dorothy found herself more focused on the Scottish man's well shaped ass rather than his hands as he explained "Thread the new spark plug in by hand and then tighten it with a socket and ratchet. Then reconnect the spark plug wire." He glanced over his shoulder from under the hood of the car. "You want to give it a try?"

Dorothy sidled up next to him and rested her forearms next to his, their shoulders touching. "You're doing a great job, Filip. You should probably just replace the rest of them."

"Good to know my work is appreciated." He gave her a gentle jovial shove with his elbow before quickly replacing the remaining spark plugs. Once finished he dropped the hood closed and turned in search of a rag to wipe his hands. Dorothy was perched on the workbench swinging her legs, directly in front of his quarry. "Hand me that rag will ya?" He pointed behind her. She sheepishly reached behind her and handed him the blue shop rag. "You're a mess." He chuckled and took the rag from her and rubbed a bit of grease off of her cheek.

Dorothy was mortified, she glanced at her hands and noticed grease on a few of her fingers that had obviously transferred the filth to her face. "Oh my god. Is it all gone?" She asked, he cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"You're perfect." Chibs responded, his comment along with a cheeky wink causing her cheeks to burn more brightly.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Tig was slightly more hungover than usual. Fourteen months of forced sobriety in the joint had greatly reduced his tolerance for alcohol. He was working hard to build that tolerance back up. Nursing a scalding hot coffee he shambled zombie-like into the garage office to find Gemma bending the blinds and spying into the parking lot. With only a brief glance to see who entered her realm Gemma quipped "Welcome back to the world of the living, Tiggy. You look like shit." She'd taken notice that his hair was unkempt, as per usual, but his work shirt was buttoned incorrectly.

"I feel like shit." He yawned and slinked up beside her. "What's so interesting out there?"

Gemma let out a derisive snort. "Some gash that came in here flashing her tits at Chibs to try and get some free work on her car." She harrumphed as she watched the woman hand Chibs a slip of paper letting their fingers linger together. "Looks like it worked too."

Tig eliminated all pretense of spying and pulled the string on the blinds, raising them up to get a view of the spectacle that had Gemma so enthralled. "I know her! Chibby met her at the courthouse earlier this week, I saw her at Cantina Fuentes while he was trying to push up on her. He's got a real hard-on for that one. Nice piece of tail." Tig took a long sip of his coffee and hissed when it burned his throat on the way down and croaked out "Good for him." Tig then slowly meandered his way into the garage to start some work.

Back out in the parking lot Dorothy was feeling bold. She'd already given her number to the handsome Scotsman, but wasn't in the mood to wait for a call. "So, Filip." She took a deep breath and continued. "How about we go to dinner tonight?" She paused for a moment. "If you're not busy."

Chibs tried to quell the Cheshire cat grin that was creeping across his face. "You asking me out, Lass?"

"I guess so." Dorothy nervously twisted her long ponytail around her finger.

"Oh. I would be a fool to decline such an offer. Where are you taking me?" Chibs felt his body hum with excited energy, but he tried his hardest to maintain a cool and somewhat aloof exterior. He knew he was failing, but tried none the less.

Dorothy could feel the blush spread from the top of her head to her toes. "I've got a craving for some eggplant parmigiana. I know a great hole in the wall Italian joint right outside of Charming, Dominic's."

Chibs was more enamored that ever with this woman. Dominic's was one of his favorite places. Rather than just let a good thing happen, his treacherous mouth released the words before he could stop them. "Do you know what you're getting into, Dorothy? Asking a lowlife criminal like me out to dinner?"

"I know exactly what I'm getting into. Remember, I have access to your records." She grinned at him, but began to feel slightly guilty about admitting to have snooped into his arrest and court records. "Besides, I come from a long line of lowlife criminals. I happen to have a fondness for them. The real question is, do you know what you're getting into?" She pulled open the door to her car and settled into her driver's seat.

Chibs held the door preparing to close it and send her on her way. "When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Well, how about I pick you up here at seven? We need to make sure my baby is running well." She ran her hands over her steering wheel.

"If you want to give me a ride, I won't say no." Chibs joked and winked at her. He loved the way he could make her cheeks grow pink with a wink or a double entendre. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Absolutely." She responded before he closed the door and waved goodbye as she drove off.

Chibs couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as he strolled back into the garage. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tig and Gemma standing side by side awaiting his arrival. Gemma spoke up first "Who's you're little girlfriend there, Chibs?" Tig just stood with his hand held up for a high five.

 **A/N:** **Sorry, again.** **Short chapter.** **My new position at work requires outrageous amounts of travel and they expect me to work…** **Outrageous!** **I know!** **Well, I had some free time, so here is a shorty short short chapter.** **Please review!** **All the love to DorkySoul, emmalock93, Emmettluver2010, and TikiKiki for taking the time to send some kind words.** **I really do appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **This morning I woke up and asked my personal assistant (my dog) if there were any updates on the status of me having any rights to SOA.** **She chewed on her paw and avoided answering the question, leading me to believe that she never filed the appropriate paperwork.**

Chibs looked in the mirror and smoothed back his hair then straightened his kutte. He jumped at the unexpected sound of a voice behind him.

"Are you nervous? That's adorable!" Maria chuckled leaning against the doorframe to his room.

"No". Chibs scoffed and gave himself one last glance in the mirror before attempting to skirt past Maria through the doorway.

"Yes you are! Don't you lie to me Chibs. You know I can read you like a book. What did I tell you? She wasn't going to be able to resist this handsome face." Maria mockingly pinched his cheek as he squeezed past her. Chibs brushed her hand grinning at how astute his friend was. He made his way to the bar in the clubhouse fifteen minutes until she arrived. He knew those fifteen minutes would seem interminable. Maria caught up to him and hooked her elbow with his and accompanied him to the bar. "Let's get you a drink, simmer down those nerves."

Chibs rolled his eyes at her, but he needed a drink to calm the building trepidation running rampant through his system. He recovered the Jameson from behind the bar and poured two fingers for each of them. Maria clinked her glass against his.

Feeling as though he needed to defend himself he rambled drink in hand and untouched. "I'm not nervous. I'm excited, there's a difference."

Maria quirked and eyebrow and gave a slightly judgmental sounding "uh huh."

Continuing to ramble he said "Nothing to be nervous about. Just a beautiful, intelligent, gainfully employed woman that's way out of my league that seems for some reason to have asked ME out to dinner… Jesus Christ, Maria what am I getting myself into? This is going to be a goddamn disaster. What the hell are we going to talk about? We live in two different worlds."

"Shhhhhhh." Maria quieted him and rubbed his arm reassuringly. "You don't live in two different worlds, you seem to live maybe on different sides of the same world, but that's something." Maria nudged the glass in his hand up to his lips. "You two have already shared working on the little Monster of hers."

"Midget." He corrected.

"Besides, this is a first date. Your job is to ask questions. Learn more about her. She asks you questions you answer. That's how this works. It's easy 'where are you from?' 'What got you into court clerking?' 'Do you have any siblings?' 'Are your tits real?'" Maria laughed as Chibs coughed having inhaled some of his whiskey at her last 'date question'.

"That's just grand. You're extremely helpful." He wiped some whiskey from his beard. They sat in comfortable light conversation until his phone rang. He nearly dropped it when he pulled it too quickly out of his kutte.

"Smooth." Maria whispered.

"Quiet, woman." Chibs chided her jokingly. "It's her." He flipped open his phone. "Hello?... Great. I'll be outside in a second."

"Good luck, Chibs!" Maria gave him a peck on the cheek before his rushed out. In a motherly fashion she smoothed down the front of his kutte and combed back stray strands of his hair with her fingers making sure he was presentable.

"Thanks, Maria! You're the best." He called out over his shoulder as he hurried towards the clubhouse door.

"I KNOW!" She called back before turning her attention to Tig and some hang-arounds at the pool table. "You kids okay on drinks?"

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Dorothy leaned against the passenger door of her Midget waiting for Chibs. She gave a small wave as he approached. She appreciated the natural swagger that he walked with, his shoulders back and head held high.

Sauntering towards her he quipped "Are you going to open the car door for me, Sweetheart?"

"Nope. I figure I've emasculated you enough by asking you out on a date and insisting on picking you up." She tossed her keys to him. "So you're driving."

On the way to the restaurant he tested the Midget, running it through the gears. It was surprisingly zippy for such a small old car. She joyfully squealed as he tested the performance of the car. As they pulled into a parking spot outside of Dominic's they shared a smile and she covered his hand that rested over the gear shift. "I didn't know this old girl had that in her." Dorothy exclaimed.

"I just know how to handle a girl like this." Chibs beamed back at Dorothy, leaning her shoulder into hers which in the small car was only an inch or two away to begin with. She blushed at his statement.

"Let's go, it's time for you to buy me some eggplant parm!" She opened the door and made her way to the restaurant entrance.

Chibs killed the engine and locked the door before jogging to catch up with her. "Wait just a minute, Lass. You asked me out remember. This is supposed to be your treat. That's how it works."

Dorothy threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Oh that's how this works, huh? How about you buy me the eggplant parmagiano I've been craving and I'll handle dessert."

Chibs' heart skipped a beat. He could only hope she was being figurative and not literal. Because she was the only sweet thing he was craving.

He dashed ahead holding open the door for her. "Oh, thank you." She raised up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. The simple gesture sent a shiver down the length of his body. He felt like a teenager, he hadn't had this kind of reaction to a woman since Fiona. He blinked hard forcing the thought of his ex-wife from his mind.

The host at the entrance of the restaurant met her with a boisterous shout and embrace. "Principessa! You look beautiful. It's been too long since you've come to visit." He kissed both cheeks before noticing the man close behind her. He held out his hand to Chibs "Good to see you as well, Signore." As the pair stood closely side by side the host realized that they had arrived together. "Insieme?" (Together). The host asked, a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes, Dominic." Dorothy responded.

"Fantastico!" Dominic responded as he gathered two menus and gestured for them to follow.

Dorothy slipped her arm to nest into Chibs' and pulled him close. "So you've been here before, Signore?"

"Aye, I have. Apparently you have to, Principessa." He responded in a whisper as they shared a brief snicker.

They were seated in a booth both nursing the drinks they ordered. Chibs asked her the questions that he remembered from Maria, minus the one about her tits. She would answer the questions and he reciprocated with his own answers, it should be easy.

"So where are you from?" Chibs sipped at the Italian beer he'd ordered and watched her slide her fingers up and down the stem of her wine glass.

"I'm originally from the Stockton area and moved from house to house, even lived in Charming for a bit. As my dad made more money we upgraded our home." She paused briefly considering how she if she should say more. "What he did for a living wasn't always of the legal variety, but he did what he thought was best for his family the only way he knew how." Chibs completely understood that sentiment. "As a kid he spent a lot of time off and on in jail. It was hard being without him." Dorothy seemed to be deep in thought for a long moment. "Even with all of his flaws my father was a good man. I lost him six months ago. I miss him every day."

Chibs blanched at the fact that his first question resulted in such a freshly painful topic. "I'm so sorry to hear that." He didn't know if he should asked what happened or just leave the subject alone. Thankfully she saved him from having to make a decision.

"It's a long story for another time." She took a sip of her red wine and asked "So where are you from? It's not Charming, I know that much."

"Glasgow originally, then spent several years in Belfast. About ten years ago I settled in Charming. I was a member of the Sons of Anarchy charter in Belfast and come over stateside. But that also is a long story for another time." Chibs needed to try and lighten the conversation up. It was getting too heavy too fast. He moved on to the next 'Maria' question. "So, do you have any siblings?"

"I do! I have an older brother. His name is Enzo… Enzo Junior actually. He has a perfect little 3 year old daughter named Lisa that is my world." Dorothy beamed at the thought of her brother and niece.

Chibs could help but beam back at her, the way the thought of them brightened her face. "Does he live locally? Do you get to see the sweet little lass often?"

Dorothy nodded. "I guess you could say that."

Chibs tilted his head to the side waiting for her to continue.

"He's two years into a five year sentence in Chino for arson and insurance fraud." She snorted a half laugh. "Family business."

Chibs made an 'ahhh' sound in understanding before she continued on.

"I bring Lisa to see her daddy every week. His wife doesn't like going to the prison too often." Dorothy lamented.

Chibs was beginning to understand that she wasn't joking when she said she came from a long line of lowlife criminals. On one hand he felt bad for her that she had to grow up with a dad in the joint and now her niece had to do the very same thing. On the other hand he started to understand why he had not scared her off yet.

In yet another attempt to change the subject to lighter fare he asked. "So why did you become a Court Clerk?"

Dorothy smiled as she mentioned her friend. "Pete! He got me the job at the Courthouse. We've been best friends since High School. When the job opened up at the Courthouse he let me know, he knew I needed a job. I used to be a paralegal for my father's lawyer, but one of the junior partners had the gall to hit on me at my own father's funeral. Can you believe that?!"

Strangely, Chibs could. He probably would have hit on Dorothy in any situation, she was about as fit as they come. However, he decided that mild outrage was probably a better response at the current time. "What a slimy fucker."

"Rigth!?" Dorothy responded. "How about you, have you always been a mechanic?"

Chibs decided that vague was the best response for his work history. "Ah, yeah, I've always been good with my hands. I've been a mechanic for a long time, but have always done odd jobs here and there to supplement my income." He laughed and said. "But you have access to some of my 'files', so I'm at a disadvantage here. I get to ask the questions to find out more about you." He pointed at her to punctuate his point. "Let's start with your last name. You probably know my blood type and home address, I'm far behind and need to catch up."

Dorothy laughed heartily. "The last name is Di Caro. Full blooded Italian girl, hence the natural craving for delicious Italian food. What are you going to order?"

"Hey!" Chibs said whilst faking seriousness. "I told you I'm the one asking questions here. But if you must know I'll be ordering the Tutto Mare."

Dorothy laughed into her glass of wine. She enjoyed how playful her date was being. "What is this, an interview?" Never had she expected this tough biker to have such a sense of humor.

"No no no, think of it more as an interrogation." Chibs raised a single eyebrow. Against his will his face cracked into a smile breaking the pseudo-serious façade he was trying to put on.

They shared a laugh as Dominic approached the table with an appetizer. With his thick Italian accent his proclaimed "On the house for two of my favorite customers. You two make such a nice-looking couple." Dominic scampered away only to be replaced by a waiter that took their dinner orders.

Once the waiter left Dorothy conspiratorially said to Chibs. "You hear that, Filip? We're a couple."

"He seems like a very astute and intelligent gentleman, we probably shouldn't argue. Do you think we should try another restaurant later this week to see if there's a general consensus?" Chibs whispered to Dorothy, his eyes flicking between Dominic and her.

Dorothy swirled her wine in her glass. "Are you asking me to go on another date with you, Filip Telford?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to ask me, Dorothy Di Caro? That's fine, go ahead." She playfully kicked him under the table. "Ouch! Abusive! Don't make me tell Dominic, his image of us as a perfect couple would be shattered."

"So we're the perfect couple now?" She asked him, it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"We may have to give it a few more dates, but we could be." Chibs said in response.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

They finished their meals and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. They not only made plans for another date, but for two more dates in the coming week. Chibs even paid the bill without complaint. He only hoped that the offer for dessert still stood.

As they walked back to the car he took a chance and laced his fingers into hers. She squeezed back in a positive response. Again, he felt like a bloody teenager, giddy at something as simple as holding this woman's hand.

"Well we have a few options." Dorothy spoke as they approached the driver's side of the Midget. She fully faced Chibs and took his other hand as well and stood so closely to him that only a few inches separated them. "I can bring you back to the clubhouse. I can bring you back to your house, remember I've seen your files and know where you live." She smiled cheekily at that suggestion. "Or… we could go back to my house…"

Chibs heart raced he wanted her to finish this latest statement. _'_ _Or… we could go back to my house and I could fuck you senseless.'_

Dorothy continued "…and I could offer you some of my world famous apple pie which I happen to have at home and we could talk some more."

Chibs was not entirely disappointed by her offer. He needed to get used to the fact that not every woman was a Croweater and would jump into bed with him immediately, and he honestly did just want to spend more time with her. Up on her tiptoes again, but this time she pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

Dumbly he responded. "I like apple pie."

 **Author's Note:** **OK, I actually have two more chapters outlined so at least the next two chapters should come out without having to wait an interminable amount of time like for these last few chapters.** **I know, I've been a lazy Llama, I'm trying to be better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **Upon review it turns out that my personal assistant did not in fact file the appropriate paperwork.** **I'd fire her, but she's like family.** **I still own nothing related to SOA except for OCs.**

Gemma stood with phone pressed between her ear and shoulder finishing up ordering parts for the morning. Since his arrival in the garage she kept a close eye on Chibs as he worked. He was smiling and laughing with Tig while raising a rust bucket of a Chevy truck onto the lift. Typically, he'd be grumbling about all the extra work required to remove rusty bolts and cleaning out debris, but instead there he happily worked. Just as she hung up she watched Tig slap Chibs on the back and head her way for a clipboard.

Gemma hustled out of the office and handed off an assignment to Tig without preamble said, "Camaro, starter problems."

Tig grasped the clipboard as it was thrust into his chest. "Good morning to you too, Gemma." He said as she breezed by him.

Gemma stopped near Chibs' tool chest and leaned a hip against it. "You're in a good mood."

Chibs took his attention away from the truck, but his hands remained at work. "Aye, I am." With that simple statement he returned his gaze to a bolt that was thankfully coming loose with ease.

"I saw your little girlfriend drop you off this morning." Gemma stated with obvious mocking in her voice.

This statement caused Chibs' hands to stop moving. Chibs sighed and looked to Gemma who was silently giving him a long and appraising look. "What?"

"You know 'what'?" Gemma said incredulously. "Who is she, why is she coming around?"

Chibs gave up on continuing to work on the truck and leaned an elbow against his tool chest and looked Gemma in the eye. "She's a nice girl I met a few days ago if you must know. We went…"

He was cut off by the tall woman "You fucking her?"

"Jesus, Gem!" Chibs was slightly taken aback by her seemingly unfounded ire. "Why is it so important for you to know who I am or am not fucking?"

Gemma stood silently, arms crossed looking at Chibs for a good long time. After several seconds a look of astonishment graced her face before she drawled out "Hole-ley Shit. You didn't fuck her and you're in a good mood? What the hell is going on…. Oh sweet mercy, are you trying to 'date' this woman?" She said the word 'date' as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Chibs rolled his eyes, he'd expected this type of response from one of his brothers jibbing him, but not from Gemma. His mind wandered back briefly to the night prior. He'd gone home with Dorothy, they ate apple pie on her couch. She'd claimed that her kitchen table was just for show and was never used for dining purposes. They shared a bottle of wine and talked about likes, dislikes, favorite foods, places they'd travelled. They chatted all night. At some point she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder as they watched a late rerun of Saturday Night Live. Chibs had wriggled out from under her and positioned her comfortably on the couch a throw blanket over her. He settled in on the recliner nearby and shortly after fell asleep. In the morning she woke him with coffee and a kiss on the cheek, even called him a 'gentleman'. He felt good, he felt happy. Chibs had forgotten the intimacy of getting to know someone in a manner that was more than just carnal.

She continued on. "Ink is barely dry on the divorce papers you're all of a sudden looking to… date?"

He flinched at Gemma's insinuation but was terrified that there might be a bit of truth to her words. "I like her, Gemma. I genuinely like her. You don't know her, she's a special kind of person."

Gemma scoffed and looked like she was suppressing a gag. "You don't know her either, Sweetheart. You just met her."

Out of habit Chibs felt that he needed to fidget. He's always had pent up energy. Snagging a shop towel he began wringing it in his hands. "Come on, Gemma. Why can't I date? Is the thought so foreign to you? Am I supposed to fuck Croweaters and slowly die on the inside like I've been doing for the past ten years? Is that what you want? Would that make you happy?"

To her credit, Gemma looked genuinely stricken by his words. "No! Of course not!" She closed the distance between them and stilled the towel he held and covered his hands with hers. "I'm sorry. You know I want you to be happy. I do. I want all my boys to be happy." In a voice that was more in a 'mea culpa' tone she explained. "You know I'm not comfortable with outsiders. Especially ones that work with the legal system. That's a big jump for me to trust that person without even having a proper introduction."

Chibs was just processing Gemma's apology when a thought occurred to him. "How did you know that she worked with the legal system?"

"You think that Tig can keep his mouth shut about any piece of ass that comes around here?" Gemma laughed. "He told me all about your run in with her at the Courthouse and then at the restaurant."

Chibs was relieved to her that Maria, his confidant, had not gossiped to Gemma about his new affiliation.

Gemma rubbed a friendly hand over her friend's shoulder. "Please know that I just want what's best for you and what's best for the club. I don't want you to rush into something with someone we don't know."

Opening his mouth to make an argument he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A glance at the phone he saw DOROTHY emblazoned on the screen. A smile unconsciously crept across his face. "She's less of an outsider than you think." He silently excused himself and walked away to answer the call.

Gemma watched him stroll away knowing exactly who was on the other end of the call to cause that kind of smile on his face. She scanned the garage looking for a mohawked biker whose skills she needed to utilize.

Kicking the feet under a Dodge she said "Juice."

Juice slid out from under the car and rested his elbows on his knees. "Hey, Gemma. What's up?"

The matriarch of the garage looked around assuring that their conversation would not be overheard. "Do you know anything about this woman that's got Chibs all wrapped up?"

Juice tilted his head as he shook it. "Nothing, other than she works at the courthouse and is smoking hot."

"I want you to do your tech thing and find out more about this girl." Gemma stood with both hands on her hips.

"Uh, sure." Juice said reluctantly before laying back on his creeper and beginning to roll back under the Dodge.

She kicked his feet again and in an authoritative tone said "NOW!"

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

"Good morning, Dorothy. Miss me already?" Chibs jokingly answered his phone.

To his surprise she responded in the affirmative. "Actually I do. I've decided I don't want to wait until Wednesday to see you again. I thought of the perfect place to go. What time do you get off of work today?"

He kicked himself as he found himself sputtering a response when he wanted to be suave. "Oh, I um." He spun around trying to find a clock. He saw that it was nearly noon. "For you, I'm off work whenever you want me to be."

"Really? Your boss will be okay with that? What was her name again?" Dorothy asked.

"Her name is Gemma. She'll just have to be okay with it. I've put in plenty of hours lately." After fourteen months of half the labor force being incarcerated and the club being dwindled down, he'd banked enough overtime on both fronts to skip out one Sunday afternoon.

"Really?" Dorothy said excitedly.

"Really." Chibs stated definitively. "Should I get cleaned up and wait for you to come pick me up?"

She could practically hear the smug grin that accompanied his words over the phone. "You know where I live now, how about you pick me up in an hour? Weather is nice I'm sure it would be a good day for a ride."

Chibs was practically giddy at the thought of Dorothy pressed against his back, he long toned legs gripping his bike as he sped down the road. He needed to run home and clean up, get his Glide rather than then Dyna his typically rode. The Dyna didn't have a bitch seat. He made a mental note to not mention that it was called a 'bitch seat' to Dorothy. Helmet! Did he have a spare helmet? Shit, it'd been so long since anyone had sat bitch he didn't know if he still owned one. Now he had an hour to shower, change clothes, find a spare helmet, and find her home by memory. He felt nerves building again. Typically interactions with women were so effortless, but now his heart was pounding against his ribs and he felt butterflies in his stomach just at the sound of her voice.

"Hello?" She asked.

He realized that he hadn't responded to her. "Hello! Yeah. I'll be there in an hour." He took another moment to think. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"It's a surprise! I'll see you soon." She made a kissing noise into the phone and disconnected.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Gemma leaned over Juice's shoulder as he scanned over the text on his screen. "Could you make the text any smaller?" Gemma chastised the young biker. "What did you find?"

"I found her last name from the Courthouse website. Did a cross reference search on her name…." He paused for a moment whilst reading a newspaper article. "Oh damn." He whispered.

"What? What!?" Gemma set her cigarette in the ashtray near Juice's arm.

"Her dad, looks like he was killed in a car explosion about six months ago. No arrests were made." Juice's eyes flicked back and forth as he read going from one browser window to the next. He typed something in and filled Gemma in on what he discovered. "He was into some old school mob shit. Enzo Di Caro."

Gemma stood to her full height, hands on her hips. Chibs words echoed in her head. ' _She's less of an outsider than you think_.' She hummed while she thought, her reverie broken when Juice spoke again.

"Her brother, Enzo Jr, is up at Chino. Arson and Insurance Fraud charge." He turned to face Gemma, a surprised look on his face. "How does a girl with connections like that get a job as a Court Clerk?"

"Hell if I know." Gemma said. She picked up her cigarette and rolled it around in her fingers. "Italians, huh?" She mulled the implications in her head. She wondered what that meant for the club. "Do me a favor and keep tabs on the two of them. I want to know what this Dorothy's game is."

Juice was uncomfortable with the assignment. Not only because he was being tasked with spying on his brother, but because he was being tasked by Gemma rather than Clay. "Shouldn't we tell Clay about this?"

Gemma shook her head. "No, baby. There's a chance that this could nothing, I want to give Chibs and this Court Clerk a chance. No reason to raise the alarm yet." She already felt vindicated about her suspicions of Dorothy Di Caro, but she simultaneously felt guilty about interfering with Chibs' first foray back into the world of 'relationships'.

 **Author's Note:** **I'm doing some story building here, I know the chapter seems slow, but things will get into a better swing soon, I promise.** **OH!** **And a shout out to my reviewers!** **I love you guys!** **This is only my second story and I always worry that people aren't reading or enjoying, so the feedback is so helpful in inspiring me to keep going.** **I appreciate it so much and appreciate any feedback you can offer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I'm not even sure why I keep putting these at the beginning of each chapter.** **I honestly doubt anyone is sitting there thinking "Does this Llama own Sons of Anarchy or any of its characters?"** **Well just to be sure that there's no confusion, this Llama does not.** **Some other Llama maybe, just not this one.**

Chibs held the spare helmet he'd managed to hunt down in a long forgotten closet at his house. The contents of which were now strewn haphazardly in a spare bedroom. He stood nervously waiting at Dorothy's door after having rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Dorothy dressed in skinny jeans and a form fitting pink plaid shirt and he did not have enough time to say a greeting before she grabbed his hand and dragged him excitedly towards his bike. She stopped abruptly and he bumped into the back of her. "I forgot something!" She exclaimed before releasing his hand and turning to face him. Raising up on her toes she planted a quick kiss to his lips. "Hello!"

She turned back to make her way to his bike when he reached out and snagged her hand and pulling her closer for another kiss more gentle and deliberate kiss. To his delight she snaked her arms around his neck and responded with a satisfied hum. "Hello." He said quietly. A bloom of crimson rose in her cheeks dotted by dimples as she smiled sheepishly. Remaining in their embrace Chibs asked "So where are you taking me?" He thought for a second and rephrased his statement. "I suppose I should ask, where am I taking us?"

"Get on the 99 and head north, then I'll tell you what turns to take." She plucked the helmet from his hands and set it on her head. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning." He said as he fastened the straps for her.

"I've never ridden on one before." Dorothy said as she looked at his Glide. "What do I do?"

"Well." Chibs said as he straddled the bike and held out a hand. She delicately stretched a leg over the bike holding his hand for balance. "Put your feet right here… and your hands right here." He guided her hands to encircle his waist. "And hold on for dear life, because as you know I drive too fast." He leaned to the side and turned his head to see her. "Have to pay all these speeding fines to a pretty court clerk." She laughed and rested her head against his shoulder.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

She patted him on the right hip indicating for him to turn right. They pulled into a gravel parking lot. A large metal welded sign read 'Reclamation Park'.

"What is this place?" Chibs asked as he hung his helmet on his handlebar.

"Filip, it is a place…" she paused and handed over her own helmet before tossing her hair back into place "for a nice stroll with a handsome mechanic biker." She entwined her fingers with his and pulled him towards the walking path.

Dorothy looked back to see her date smiling widely at her happily going wherever she dragged him. They walked hand in hand down a path lined with flowers until Dorothy stopped their progress at the sight of a metal flamingo sculpture. Chibs leaned in closely viewing the work. He spied a rear break v-rotor, an x-ring chain, and various sprockets as parts of the sculpture welded together to compose the metal flamingo. "That's amazing."

Chibs looked up at Dorothy with astonishment in his eyes. "A local artist made this place. He reclaims old scrap metal from junkyards and makes sculptures." She beamed at him guiding him further down the path. "This is my favorite." She pointed at a sculpture a girl with springs for curls and holding out an actual daisy that was replaced daily as if handing it to those that wandered by.

"Reminds me of my girl." Chibs said more to himself than to Dorothy.

Dorothy squeezed his hand. "You have a daughter?"

"Aye, Kerrianne. She lives in Belfast with her ma… my ex-wife." Chibs found himself nearly stumbling over the term 'ex-wife'. They'd been apart for so long, but had until recently remained husband and wife in some way. "She has these long unruly corkscrew curls. She's shy, always letting them drop in front of her face."

Dorothy enjoyed the wistful look on his face as he thought of his little girl. "How old is she?"

"She's 16 now almost 17." Although, he had somewhat of a relationship with his daughter now, he wasn't ready to trudge up old memories just yet. "So you've never been married, right?" She shrugged in response. "How exactly does that happen? Beautiful woman like you? Figure there'd be a line of men on bended knee."

"Enzo and Enzo Jr. That's why I'm not married. With a father and brother of some infamy, let's say they tend to scare off any suitors. They always prided themselves on being intimidating." Dorothy shook her head, but a hint of a smile crossed her face as she remembered her father's more overt actions to scare off boyfriends and potential boyfriends.

Chibs nodded appreciatively. "I can understand that. My little girl may be five thousand miles away, but I have every intent of scaring off every man that comes near her."

His declaration made Dorothy laugh.

"I have spies there too, I'll know!" Chibs continued. "As soon as she hits 18, straight into the convent." He held his hands in a prayer position.

Dorothy shoved his shoulder. "You're awful." They shared a laugh before they continued there route through the park.

"Filip?" Dorothy said gaining his attention away from a massive rhinoceros sculpture made out of a huge propane tank. "I have something important to ask you."

Chibs felt a tingle of apprehension course through his veins at her statement. "Alright." He said in an unsure tone.

"Did you really beat up a guy in a donut shop?" A grin slid across her face.

He put a hand over his own chest, exuding all the indignation he could muster. "NO! Absolutely not, and I'm insulted by the accusation." Dorothy crossed her arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "It was a bakery specializing in bagels." He walked backwards down the path, she raucously laughed and jogged to catch up with him retrieving his hand in hers and turning him to face forward again as they walked together.

"So what does a guy have to do to get beaten up in front of bagels?" Dorothy asked, making a show of looking around to see if anyone else was in earshot.

"Honestly, I wish I had, prick probably had it coming. It was more of an emphatic shove that lead to simple assault charges, that were dropped I'll have you know." Chibs said.

"Soooo…" Dorothy still wanted to know what sparked the bakery incident.

"There was a long line and this arsehole suit thinks he can jump the line." Chibs shrugged and looked for her reaction. "It'd been a long day and I lost my cool."

"You should have kicked his ass! That's not right!" Dorothy said with fervent honesty. "He's probably one of those jerks that says things like 'Do you know who I am?'".

Chibs stopped and looked at her in surprise. "He literally said that to me!"

Dorothy let out an exasperated groan. "Those types are the worst kind of people. He's probably the type of guy that parks in handicapped spots."

Chibs snickered at her assessment and added on. "He's the type of guy that talks too loudly on his phone in a restaurant, or has 50 items in the express checkout at the grocery store."

Tit for tat Dorothy added on. "He's the kind of guy that walks down the middle of the sidewalk too slowly and you can't get around him. Or the kind that gets on the elevator before everyone has a chance to get off."

"Doesn't use turn signals."

"Probably talks during movies."

They walked along, laughing in near hysterics. Bonding over their new arch nemesis. The 'suit' from the bakery.

Dorothy stopped to wipe tears of mirth from her eyes and Chibs laughs tapered off and he sighed contentedly saying "I really like you, Dorothy. It just feels good to be around you." He pulled her into an embrace, looking into her eyes.

She blushed and brushed his lips with hers. "It's strange isn't it? From the moment I met you it was just easy to talk to you. There's something about you Filip Telford. I can't put my finger on it."

"Go ahead, put your finger on it. I'll let you touch whatever you want." Chibs joked squeezing her tightly.

Dorothy released an unflattering raspberry huff of a laugh and buried her head in his chest.

Chibs rocked them back and forth and challenged her. "Touch it Dorothy. Do it. I dare you."

"Pervert" She accused, yet her arms remained draped around his neck, one hand moving to pull him closer to her for a kiss.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

They'd made their way through the park and two hours later found themselves back at Dorothy's house enjoying some sandwiches that they'd picked up on the way back. Hunger having won out over the desire to stroll yet another lap around the park.

"Did you like the park?" Dorothy asked.

"It was absolutely brilliant." He responded as he helped her bring their plates and glasses to the sink. "I loved it, Dorothy."

There was something about the way he said her name with his Scottish burr that sent a chill down her spine. He set down his plate and glass and trapped her against the counter, his hands settled on either side of her.

She wriggled in the confined space turning around to face him. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Doesn't matter where we go, as long as it is with you." Chibs said as he watched her slowly lick her lips. He leaned in desperate for the feel of her velvety smooth lips against his own.

Their lips connected and an electric bolt shot from his head to his feet. There was something about this kiss that was more urgent than all the others they had shared. He pressed his body against hers, she responded her hands running through his hair and down his back. His own hands ventured to lift the hem of her shirt. His calloused fingers brushed the soft skin on her hips. He pressed into her, his need to feel her more fully becoming more urgent. She slid her hands down his back and snaked under his shirt her hands connecting with hot skin.

He yelped against her lips. She pulled back a look of concern on her face.

Chibs laughed and pressed into her. "Why are your hands so bloody cold?"

"I don't know!" She said, absolutely mortified. "Did I ruin the mood?"

"Nope!" Chibs declared before assaulting her neck with a peppering of kisses.

Dorothy squealed, pulling her head closely to her neck as a result of the ticklish yet tantalizing sensation of his lips and beard on her. Feeling more bold, she let her hands roam his body hoping that he would reciprocate. Slowly his hand slid to the button of her pants and deftly flicked it open. Dorothy slightly stiffened and quietly said. "Please, be gentle, it's been a while."

Chibs stilled his hands, his face remained buried in the crook of her neck. "I swear I'll be gentle. You won't feel a thing."

Dorothy couldn't hold back the laughter that erupted from her.

Chibs leaned back, holding her hips, looking skyward. "Can we go back 5 seconds? That didn't come out right."

"Alright, Don Juan, take me to bed." Dorothy said.

"Yeah?" Chibs questioned, his voice tinged with hopefulness.

"Yeah." She responded pulling him in for another passionate kiss. That kiss was cut short as the phone in his pocket began to trill loudly. "You have to answer that don't you?" He stilled their movements and took a step back. Her body felt cool at the sudden loss of his body heat.

He huffed out a frustrated breath. "I do."

"I'm going to assume it has to do with those 'odd jobs' you do here and there." From the day they'd first talked about it she knew very well what he meant by 'odd jobs'. It was the same term her own father used for illegal activity.

"Aye. I'm sorry, I have to…."

He didn't even finish the sentence when she gently kissed his cheek and said "It's alright, Filip. I understand."

She excused herself from her own kitchen to give her some privacy and he watched her in awe as she walked away. Chibs was struck with the stunned realization that she did truly 'understand'.

Jax's voice on the other end of the line let him know that he was needed in Church, they needed to discuss 'Opie's Wedding Plans'. Meaning that they needed to discuss what would transpire with the Russians during Opie's upcoming wedding.

They made plans to see each other at lunch the following day as she walked him back to his bike. "Duty calls." She said with a slightly saddened look.

"We'll pick up where we left off, yeah?" Chibs said optimistically.

Dorothy gave him a knee buckling kiss before saying "If you're lucky" and quickly turning on her heel and walking away.

Chibs' eyes were affixed to her firm ass as she marched back to her front door until his attention was diverted by the familiar sound of a not so distant Harley firing to life and thundering down the street.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Arriving at the clubhouse he pulled his phone from his pocket and dropped it into the cigar box on the pool table. Chibs held back a moment, letting Piney and Opie pass him on their way into the Chapel. When Juice approached Chibs threw his arm around his shoulders. "Care to share why you're following me, brother?"

 **Author's Note:** **Hi Khyharah!** ***waves*.** **Thanks for coming back for another story and reviewing, you're the best!** **Smooches!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **Official Status – Non-Owner of Sons of Anarchy.**

Juice looked as if an electric shock went through his system when the words spilled from Chibs' mouth. His shoulders jumped as Chibs slid and arm around them, the lightning bolt struck again and again in the realization that he'd been spotted tailing his brother and the woman that currently held his attention. His mind scrambled for words and they sputtered from his lips. "I… it was… Gemma said…"

Chibs quickly released his Puerto Rican friend and continued to walk into the Chapel simply saying in an exasperated tone. "Enough said, Juicy boy."

Juice had trouble meeting the Scot's eyes throughout the club meeting. He'd been a coward, he knew it. He was more afraid of Gemma's wrath than he was concerned about brotherhood. The distraction was enough that he snapped to attention when he heard Clay say his name.

Clay mumbled over his cigar as his lit it, finishing his sentence. "…to the Russian warehouse and take care of them."

Juice dumbly nodded mimicking his Bobby next to him. They were excused from Church and he raced to catch up with Chibs in an attempt to explain himself, but he had no idea where to start. He wanted to explain to Chibs what they found out about Dorothy, her father and her brother, as if it were some sort of mitigating factor in his betrayal. "Chibs, wait up!" Juice called out as the Scotsman walked with purpose to the garage where Gemma was finishing up some work.

"Not now brother." He called over his shoulder while he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Juice caught up, his legs moving quickly to keep up with Chibs' pace. "Listen, Gemma was just worried about someone new coming into the fold."

Chibs, without slowing, sneered in response. "I know." He pulled the door open to the office slamming it in Juice's face leaving him face to face with a startled Gemma.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chibs demanded of Gemma.

"Invoices." She pulled off her reading glasses and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm talking about sending Juice to follow me." Chibs growled, twisting the blinds closed to block Juice's prying eyes.

Defiantly, Gemma tossed her glasses on the desk and simply stated. "I don't trust her, Chibs." To emphasize her point she claimed "I don't know her."

Chibs scoffed huffily. "That's bullshit, Gemma. You don't trust ME."

Shaking her head as she threaded manicured fingers through her starkly highlighted hair Gemma replied "That ain't it, Sweetie."

"That's exactly what it is. You don't trust me to know the difference between getting my dick wet and what's best for the club." Chibs pulled a cigarette from his pack and pointed it accusingly at Gemma. "I'm not going to jeopardize SAMCRO for anyone." He lit his smoke and spoke through a cloud of smoke as he exhaled. "Dorothy hasn't given me any reason to suspect anything…" He took a moment to find the word "Nefarious."

Gemma stood and crossed her arms, taking a defensive posture. "I've been around long enough to know that you boys sometimes let your dicks or your hearts do the thinking for you." She took a step towards the Scotsman. "Listen, Chibs, I know that you've been going through some emotional shit with Fiona springing divorce papers on you. I just want to make sure you're not rushing into anything."

Much to his annoyance Gemma snagged his half smoked cigarette from his hand. "You have nothing to worry about." He said in a slightly dejected voice. He still didn't like the topic of his divorce being brought up.

Gemma made a face at the taste of the cigarette, as it was not her brand, before stating "I had Juice do some research on your girl." She gave him a knowing look. "Found out some things about this Court Clerk, well her family at least. Her father…"

Chibs held up a hand to stop her. "I know about her father and brother. Not friends of the legal system. Father is dead, brother is doing time in Chino." Chibs gave her a sideways glance. "That's seriously what has you worried?"

"It's concerning." She rotated the cigarette in a circular motion, watching the smoke.

Chibs let out a laugh that startled Gemma. "Criminal records giving you the heebie jeebies now, Gem? There's not one club member here that's squeaky clean and you know it. For fuck's sake. I guarantee you that every Croweater or Sweetbutt that has ever made their way in here have their own record or a family member that does. Jaysus, Gemma. How many arrests do you have under your belt?"

She handed the remainder of the offensive cigarette back to Chibs. "Maybe I was being a bit over protective." In a rare display, Gemma looked at the ground, twisting the tip of her foot into the ground, looking embarrassed.

"A bit?" Chibs cracked a half smile.

"Yes. A bit." Gemma's expression lightened a bit seeing Chibs' face without the angry set he'd walked in with. "I'm sorry. I'll lay off I promise."

Chibs pulled her into an embrace with one arm and kissed her temple. "Thanks, mum."

She mumbled. "I still don't like her."

"I know, mum." Her gripe broadened his smile.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

"What are you doing here, love?" Chibs said to Maria as he found his way back into the Clubhouse.

"You think I'm going to miss grilling you about your date?" Maria carried a case of beer behind the bar, handing it off to V-Lin. Typically Maria would be at work on Sunday nights. She worked at a 24 hour grocery mart in sketchy area. Chibs constantly worried about her, getting robbed or getting hurt, but the shop was Wahewa owned and she worked for an old family friend. When he told her she should find something better, she just shook her head and said asked what else she was going to do with barely a high school education. "I'm joking, mostly… Clay asked me to give the Prospects some training on how the bar should be properly stocked. I didn't expect to see you until the morning." Clay and Gemma always gave her some extra cash because she helped out Gemma so much in and out of the Clubhouse. She opened the cooler and grabbed two beers, handing one off to Chibs. "Come on. Tell me how it went." She guided him to the couch away from the others crowding around the bar and pool table.

"I was great. Was going really great until I got called into Church of course." He peeled at the beer label with his thumbnail.

"So where did she take on you this date?" Maria snickered into her bottle at the fact that Dorothy had asked him out not once, but twice.

Chibs smiled and gently elbowed his friend. "We went to this park…." He explained in detail their walk through the park and the sculptures, and closed his eyes and recalled not only the park but every bit about how Dorothy looked. "It was one of the most fantastic places I've ever been." He noticed the broad knowing grin on Maria's face. "What?"

"She's wooing you, Filip Telford." Maria threw her head back and cackled.

Chibs dumbly repeated. "What?" His voice was an octave higher in confusion.

"This woman really likes you. She's putting in a lot of effort to snag your heart. She wants more than just this pretty face and sexy accent." She squeezed his cheeks between her thumb and forefinger.

"Shut it." He said as he brushed away her hand.

"So? When are you going to see her again?" Chibs doubled his effort peeling at the label. Maria, ever observant, immediately pinpointed the reason for his nervous assault on the beer bottle. "How do you think she took having to cut short the date?"

"The call came in at a very inopportune time." Chibs raised both eyebrows and glanced at Maria.

"Oh?" Maria's eyes widened with understanding of his meaning. "OOOOHHHH! Were you in the middle of…"

"Very nearly." Chibs laid his head on the back of the couch and screwed his eyes shut and let out a long sigh. "Strangely she didn't seem too surprised or even mad that I was called away unexpectedly. Her Da and brother apparently have rap sheets that put mine to shame. She had this air of understanding, like it's something she's dealt with her whole life." He lifted his head back up and met Maria's eyes. "Whether she understands or not, or if it's something she's accustomed to I feel like I need to make it up to her." He went to take a drink of his beer only to realize it was empty. Maria handed her half drank bottle over to him. "Thanks. I want to take her somewhere special or do something special for her."

Chibs flinched when Maria squealed in response. She tucked her legs under her body and planted both palms on his right thigh. "Oh shit, Chibs. I'm going to help you plan something so romantic that her panties will hit the floor with an audible thud."

"Oh jaysus." Chibs rolled his eyes.

She drummed on his leg with both hands excitedly. "What does she like? What have you two talked about?"

Chibs was slightly flustered by Maria's enthusiasm. "Um, she likes… shit." He scratched at his scalp trying to recall. "She's into photography. She does this macro thing where she takes really close up pictures of things. Yoga too, but I'm not doing that." He nixed the idea of being anything other than an observer for yoga. "She runs every day. Also, she mentioned she likes star gazing." He began to list off. "Her Da used to take her to the Chabot Space Center in Oakland."

Maria reclaimed her drink. "I know exactly what your romantic date is going to be."

 **Author's Note:** **I've already started on the next chapter, I just needed to get something out there on the interwebs.** **Also, thank you so much to those who are reviewing.** **I'll have something new posted shortly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **See previous chapters.** **Same story folks.**

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Monday night Chibs found himself once again outside of Dorothy's house. This time in his rarely used truck rather than on his bike. He took inventory of the items beside him before unloading the items and setting them up. Finishing his task he pulled out his phone and dialed up Dorothy.

"Hey there, handsome. Are you on your way?" She answered in a chipper tone. Habitually she walked past her full length mirror, again checking her fifth attempt at an outfit that matched the 'warm and comfortable' direction she'd been given. She frowned, turning one way then the other to see how the long sleeve white shirt and puffer vest looked with her dark denim skinny jeans. _'_ _Hmmm, do I look like I'm wearing a life preserver?'_

"I'm here already. Come on out back." Chibs drawled.

Dorothy let out a confused laugh. "What? My big surprise destination is my own back yard."

"Yep." He responded and flipped his phone shut.

She stepped out onto her deck and found a handsome Scotsman in a black button down under his ubiquitous kutte with his arms outstretched, motioning to the setup around him. A large blue plaid flannel blanket covered the ground. At its center was a picnic basket, a small electric lantern, and a telescope. Dorothy found one hand moving to cover her mouth and another covering her chest.

Chibs' confidence faltered when a long moment passed without a response from Dorothy. He lowered his arms to his side. "If you'd rather do something else we can…" His sentence what cut short when she rushed towards him, closing the last foot of distance between them by leaping into his arms. He stumbled back attempting to keep his footing as he caught her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly lowering her to the ground he found her lips. When her feet found terra firma he asked with a bit of trepidation still in his voice. "Do you like it?"

Dorothy's eyes glistened with tears. "It's the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I find that hard to believe. I have this overwhelming urge to do whatever it takes to see a smile like that on your beautiful face." Chibs said as he slid his hands lower to her hips pulling her tightly against him.

"You know what would make me really happy?" Dorothy asked, ghosting her lips against his.

He hummed questioningly, closing his eyes and taking in their warmth and closeness.

"Food. I'm starving." She pressing a quick kiss to his lips before diverting her eyes to the basket at the center of the blanket. "What's in there?" She extracted herself from his embrace before he could answer and began digging through the basket's contents. First item extracted was a bottle of brut sparkling white wine. She let out and excited "ohhhhh" as she admired the bottle. Eagerly, she sorted through pulling out more contents.

"Honestly, I have no idea what's in there, it'll be as much of a surprise to me as it is to you." Chibs admitted settling next to her on the blanket. He stretched out his legs crossing them at the ankle and rested with bent elbow, his head perched on his hand.

Dorothy stroked his beard. "Had some help, did ya?"

"I may have enlisted the assistance of someone with more romantic capabilities." The biker managed a one shouldered shrug in his current position. "Let's see what's for dinner."

"You work on this, I'll unpack." She handed him the bottle of wine.

"Christ, I'll probably injure us both. Watch your eyes." He got to work untwisting the cage.

She pulled out the first item a jar marked in wax pencil that said 'Caprese Salad Skewers'. Greedily she unscrewed the lid and popped the contents of a skewer in her mouth. Tomato, basil, and a drizzle of balsamic vinegar. "Oh, sweet merciful crap, this is delicious." Not even offering one to her partner she continued to dig through the basket, she gasped when she grabbed the next item labeled 'Steak Arugula and Caramelized onion Flatbread'. "Your _romantic_ friend knows the way to my heart, that way is through steak!" She cried out and giggled with glee as the cork popped and traveled into an unseen spot in the lawn. Chibs caught the escaping foam with his mouth taking a healthy drink from the wine. He found the glasses poking out of the top of the basket and filled them both. She continued the basket inventory, sorting through various fruits and chocolates.

Later Chibs found himself, flatbread in hand, sitting with Dorothy nested between his legs. He had trouble concentrating on the food with the feel of her pressed against him. "What do you see?"

She took a bite of her own food and looked into the view finder of the telescope. "Look, a close up view of the waxing crescent moon." Dorothy leaned to the side and nibbled on her food, practically laying sideways on his lap.

Chibs hovered over her to position himself in order to see. "What does that mean?"

"It's the first phase after the new moon. Looks like a crescent." Dorothy explained. "Waning would be the phase before the new moon. And gibbous would be when the moon looks like it's only missing the sliver of crescent from it."

Chibs had never once taken the time to look through a telescope in his life. Even with the cheap one he'd purchased earlier in the day, he was in awe at the detail and clarity that he could see in the sliver of moon. "Wow." A quiet whispered sentiment was all he could manage to say. He looked down to find her awkwardly perched on her elbow happily munching on her food. "You're a bit of a nerd aren't ya?"

Dorothy sat up grinning, resuming her previous position with her back flush against his chest. His free hand wrapped around her, pulling her close. "You have no idea, just wait until I tell you all about the constellations."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

As the evening progressed then decided to forgo the glasses for the wine and passes the bottle back and forth. Fully supine on the blanket, the telescope long forgotten, she pointed out the clusters of stars and told him about the Greek gods and legends they were named for. Dorothy's head rested on Chibs' arm and their fingers were entwined performing a curious dance. She looked to find him mesmerized by the heavens and the stories she told. His eyes flicked towards her and a half grin crossed his face, a dimple creasing through his scar. Dorothy's eyes gravitated from his eyes to his lips, her intent obvious. Raising slightly he leaned in capturing her lips gently exploring them with his own.

To his surprise she roughly pushed at his shoulder, pressing his back firmly against the ground. Before he could get his bearings the telescope was knocked over as she threw a leg over to straddle him. Taking the high ground she ran a hand in his hair and ravished his mouth with her tongue. His hands went to her hips, guiding the gentle rocking rhythm she'd started. Heat flooded his veins, the tantalizing friction. Dorothy's hands began to wander, ghosting over his chest down near his belt buckle and slipped under his shirt connecting with the hot skin of his stomach.

For the second night in a row he released a quiet yet undignified squeak.

Dorothy froze. "Shit. Cold hands. I'm sorry I'm sorry." She repeated and she rested her forehead against his.

"This time it's my fault, fooling around outdoors. Let's get you inside and warmed up." He bucked his crotch up into her.

Dorothy laughed and got to her feet holding her hands out to help haul Chibs upright. They bounded up the steps of the deck and to the door. She squealed in surprise when he scooped her up bridal style. "Directions, Love, I don't know the way yet."

"Down the hall last door on the left." Dorothy said before assaulting his neck with none too gentle suction at his pulse point, undoubtedly leaving a mark. A bolt of desire shot directly to his groin and he willed his feet to move more quickly to their destination.

He toed the door open and gently laid her on the bed before crawling over her. The brunette below him continued her exploration with her hands. Hands now warmed worked at the buttons on his shirt as he dragged the zipper of her puffer vest downwards. The white t-shirt she wore beneath was tantalizingly sheer. He could see the perfect swell he breast beneath the thin cotton. Caressing them he could feel that they were natural and delightfully heavy in his hand. Dorothy moaned in approval at his ministrations, her blues eyes hidden behind fluttering lids.

At a painfully slow pace they disrobed each other, exploring exposed flesh with lips and finger tips. Chibs positioned himself between her legs, out of what seemed like reflex, she wrapped her legs around his waist. The nerves she felt the night previous were supplanted by an urgency after being unexpectedly interrupted. Never in her life had such an instant attraction to a man. The day she first laid eyes on him she daydreamed about taking him home, Pete had teased her tirelessly since. The few days they'd spent together her attraction deepened from a physical interest to a surprising connection on a more intimate level.

Chibs' hand snaked up her silky thigh closing in on her junction and she shivered in response. Briefly pausing his moments at the gentle quiver of her thighs he asked. "Are you sure about this?" He stared into her eyes awaiting a response.

She felt his impressive hard length pressing against her stomach, his need for her evident, yet he stopped himself before he went too far. Her appreciation for the rugged biker increased.

"Oh god yes." She replied emphatically. "I want you so badly." She reached between them and stroked his hard cock. Her dainty hand could barely touch thumb to forefinger around the thickness.

He let out a shaky breath as she gripped his member and slid it from base to tip. The Scotsman created distance between them raising up from her. She felt cold air and disappointment between them momentarily. He recovered his kutte from the corner of the bed and extracted a condom from an inside pocket.

Dorothy released a brief huff of realization and relief, thanking the stars that one of them was thinking clearly enough to use protection. Sitting back on his haunches she took in the full view of his naked and erect glory. The sight of him so large, rigid, and ready for her made her repeat her statement from the night prior. "Be gentle."

He slid the condom down his length and nodded in agreement before he found his way positioned back over her. His hand resumed its earlier course and found her crease. She was wet and ready for him. Slowly he pushed into her, he groaned at the sensation. Her tight canal offered some small resistance and he slid home. Dorothy felt better sheathed around him than he could have ever imagined. He set a slow and deliberate pace. Dorothy rocked her hips back greedily against him, her mouth was slightly agape in tiny gasps of pleasure at his every movement. He used a forearm to raise her to change his angle of entry. She cried out in delight, pulling him close to her to capture his lips. She ground up into him encouraging him, their lips sloppily making connection with their frenetic activity. Dorothy found herself lost in the sensation, there was pull and push, and there was nothing but pure pleasure. She felt as if a strange icy blaze was spreading through her body. A chill prickled gooseflesh on her skin, yet every nerve was on fire.

Dorothy was a woman possessed. Chibs struggled to keep up pace as she writhed beneath him. Her legs crushing his waist and nails dragging across his skin. He released the leverage he kept on her waist to knead her perfect breasts, twisting the puckered nipple between his fingers. The motion caused her to wonderfully clench down on his cock. He repeated the motion, another clench and finely manicured nails tore against his skin. He growled as he could feel the cool air of the bedroom sting the raw flesh of his shoulders.

Dorothy's orgasm was not the sweet brief release she was familiar with. This time there was a slow burn building, tingling every nerve ending, building to a crescendo. She let out a choked cry, white fireworks shooting behind her eyelids. The descent was slow and torturous. Chibs continued to thrust in and out drawing out the sensation bordering on ecstasy and oversensitivity.

Chibs could see the moment she reached her climax. He struggled to hold out for her, to allow her to ride out the quakes that wracked her body. Her eyes snapped open in an apparent awe. The sight if her blue eyes glossed over with pleasure drove him to his end. He nestled his face into her neck as he drove as deeply as he could in a few final slow deliberate thrusts milking out the final spasms.

He stilled, lightly nipping at her neck, careful not to rest his full weight on her.

Gently she ran her hands over his shoulders, he hissed as she touched the raw skin. Pulling out of her he settled by her side, a hand resting on her stomach. Chibs attempted to look at the flesh that burned on his shoulders. Fiery red trails led from the tops of his shoulders as far as he could see down his back. "Shite, love." He huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "Maybe next time I should tell you to be gentle."

 **Author's Note:** **Finally some smut!** **Hooray!** **Rated it M and you guys had to wait this long for it.** **Sorry!** **Also, more good news.** **I have another chapter outlined and ready to go.** **Shouldn't be an interminable wait again.** **Woot!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **Own nuffin'.**

 **Note:** **As you may have noticed, I'm taking some liberties stretching out the timeline of season 4 for my own purposes.** **I'm probably going to continue to do so, may even mess with some storyline going forward not entirely sure.** **You also may notice that this chapter is a bit of a fast forward of Dorothy and Chibs' relationship.**

Dorothy had insisted that no matter how late that he should come see her after Opie's wedding. After dispatching the Russians in the gun warehouse he'd taken the time to have a drink with Bobby, Juice, and Happy but excused himself shortly after. He raised a finger to the harassment yelled at his back as he left to go to Dorothy. Tig had been sure to fill in all of his brothers on the piece of ass that had come looking for Chibs. She was practically legend after earning Tig's approval and Gemma's ire all at once.

Just as every time he'd come to her door she jumped into his arms and kissed him like a man back from war. Already comfortable enough with him to greet him wearing her old comfy shorts and the camisole she planned to sleep in. Each time the site of her and the greeting took his breath away, no matter what happened each day this was what he looked forward to.

"You smell like sweat, gunpowder, and blood." Dorothy wrinkled her nose.

Chibs leaned back to get a good look at her, a quizzical look crossing his face. "Just how do you know what gunpowder and blood smell like, Smiles?" He'd gotten into the habit of calling her Smiles, because she always had one for him when he came around.

"Odd jobs, Filip. I'm familiar with the smells of an odd job." She tapped his nose with her forefinger. "You look run down, baby."

Chibs nodded at her, affirming her suspicions. He could see in her face that she wanted to ask questions, but she never did. Another thing she obviously learned from her upbringing with Enzo, Sr.

"Go on in, take a shower, I'll make you something to eat." He nodded and kissed her again, treading his way to the master bath in the house.

Only two months together and they'd fallen into comfortable rhythm. More than once he'd felt those three simple words trip close to the end of his tongue. "How did I get so lucky to get a woman like you?"

Dorothy threw her head back and laughed as she pushed him towards the bathroom. "Luck? There was no luck involved. I pursued you, Telford. You never stood a chance."

"Pursued me, huh?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

Dorothy stopped him by grabbing his belt and turning him around. "Do you know how much effort I put into getting this stubborn Scotsman to fall for me?" She brushed salt and pepper strands behind his ear. "Had to come find you at your work, then had to take you on two amazing dates. Admit it that park was amazing."

Chibs pulled her closely and sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Smiles. It was all a waste of time. I was all yours by the time you separated me from $225."

She pushed on his kutte and let it fall to the ground then running her fingers over the leather of the holster that held his knives. She ghosted her lips close to his. "Then why didn't you give me your number or ask me for mine?"

He held his breath as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His eyes focused on her pink and plump lips. Breath shuddered out of him as she ran her nails down his bare chest. "Because I'm an idiot, obviously." He grabbed her ass and pulled her close, descending to nip at her neck, an action that always had her arching her body into him.

"Obviously." She roughly pushed him away. "Go shower, you stink. I'll make you a sandwich."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Dorothy welcomed him into her house. Her Filip looked more run down every day.

Chibs leaned into her comforting embrace this particular evening he needed it more than usual. The club had discussed voting in the cartel. He saw the money it offered, but was in having an internal war with himself. The money was more than he could have hoped, but he couldn't justify the risk that came with it. They'd gotten the call that the Russians had taken Jax and Opie, and the new lieutenant of the Sheriff's department had come into the clubhouse swinging his dick and his axe. Thanks to Romeo and his crew, Jax and Opie had come out alive. This debt to the cartel before they were in business with them weighed heavily on him. Overall the day had been hell.

"These odd jobs are taking a toll on you." She mumbled into his shoulder as they rocked back and forth in a contented embrace. "What's bothering you, Filip?"

He only shook his head in a non-verbal response.

"Can't tell me or won't tell me?" Dorothy questioned.

Chibs ran his hands down her sides and huffed out a breath. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"It's something that you're worried about though. You're wound up like a spring." With an exploratory touch she squeezed the back of his neck, kneading out the knots she found there. He groaned in response, a satisfied groan of relief. Taking him by the hand she guided him to bed and stripped him down to his boxers. Stripping down to her own undergarments she ordered him. "Lay on the bed, face down."

Without complaint he spread out on her bed, his head nested on his forearms. He felt her straddle his hips. The moan of relief that escaped his lips came from deep inside his chest as her hands began to expertly knead his tight muscles. By the time she was done with him he felt like gelatin. She crawled beside him where he happily dozed on the cusp of sleep. Had he been a cat he would have purred as she ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes grew heavier and heavier. Just as sleep overtook him he thought he heard three little words whispered in his ear. _I love you._

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

This Sunday was a momentous day in their relationship. This was the second momentous day in a row. Yesterday Chibs had accompanied Dorothy to Chino to visit her brother and introduce himself. Enzo, Jr was a hard man to read. Chibs didn't quite feel like he'd yet gained any trust or respect from the man, but the interaction remained very cordial.

He had to stifle a laugh when Dorothy's brother asked "What are your intentions with my sister?"

The biker didn't quite know how to respond so settled with "I'm very enamored with your sister and I'll be happy to be her companion as long as she'll have me." This seemed to satisfy the inmate, at least for the short term.

This Sunday though, Dorothy was about to meet some more of his family. It was family dinner night. Most brothers were there, save for Piney. Gemma was not hostile, which was the best they could hope for. Instead she chose to ignore the newcomer. Maria was ecstatic to finally meet Dorothy, but much to Chibs' dismay Dorothy pulled him aside and expressed her distrust of Maria. "I don't like the way she's always touching you. The way you two talk around me is like she knows something I don't."

Chibs tried to allay her fears by noting "Trust me love, Maria is your second biggest fan. After me of course."

**SOS**SOA**SOA**

Chibs' bemused gaze glanced from Dorothy sitting in the booth next to him and Pete across the table. The two howled with laughter. Over the past 3 months meeting up with Dorothy for lunch was a much appreciated respite from the stresses at the club and the newly voted in drug business. They had just brought the 30 kilos up from down south that morning. He was dog tired, and had to be back for Church at noon, but wanted to see Dorothy. This day Pete and Dorothy were already at an early lunch and Chibs joined them for as long as he could. He liked Pete, he was a good friend to Dorothy. Pete slapped the table in his mirth before wiping away a tear that welled up in his eye. "It's not funny." Chibs insisted.

Dorothy held her iPhone in one hand and clasped Chibs knee with the other. "Oh, baby, but it is. It's too funny. Try it again." She held the button down on her phone and it made two rapid chirps.

"Siri, what is the weather today?" Chibs asked the phone yet another question.

Its feminine robotic voice responded for the fifth time "Sorry, I don't understand."

Chibs rolled his eyes in frustration as his lunch companions doubled over in laughter. "Your new phone is shite. Doesn't understand a Scottish accent."

"No one does, Sweetheart." Pete said as he fanned himself recovering from the hilarity.

Dorothy took pity on the Scotsman as he pouted next to her. "Don't be mad, Filip. I think your accent is sexy."

He quirked and eyebrow throwing his arm around her shoulder leaning in, "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." She mumbled into his lips as she kissed him affectionately.

"Where's my kiss?" Pete asked.

Chibs cracked a smile and replied. "Fuck off, Pete." Their food arrived, plates for Pete and Dorothy, a to-go container for Chibs. "Alright, Love. I best be off. I'll see you tonight, it might be late."

"Can't wait." She purred and pressed another kiss to his lips before he took his lunch with him out the door.

Once the Scotsman was gone Pete mocked her in a feminine voice. "Can't wait."

"Fuck off, Pete." She parroted Chibs' own earlier words.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs had spent much of the day bored out of his mind at the porn studio. Bored was never a term he'd associated with porn before in his life. He'd spent the day watching over a trussed up and gagged Georgie Caruso waiting for Clay to arrive. They'd been there for hours only to leave Caruso alive. Thankfully he didn't have to be up to the warehouse until late the next morning to prepare the drug operation for Romeo to check out. That meant he had a full evening to spend with Dorothy after having been gone a few days.

"Hello, Smiles." He said into the phone as he straddled his bike. "I'm all yours tonight. What do we want to do? Go see that film you've been raving about? Maybe get you some eggplant parm at Dominic's? Or maybe…."

She cut him off. "Or maybe you come over to my house and we fuck like rabbits all night, and maybe catch a movie on Netflix. I have barely seen my man all week, and Smiles needs some loving."

"I like the way you think." Chibs took off for her house, but on the way made a stop.

He let himself into the house with the garage code more than ready to spend a long an exhausting night with his Old Lady. _Woah!_ _Where did that thought come from?_ _Old Lady?_ He paused inside the doorway, his own thoughts having struck him motionless.

Dorothy came into the kitchen, barefoot but still in work clothes, having heard him arrive. The broad smile that preceded her nickname graced her face when she saw him, a seasonal bouquet of flowers in hand. One of the things she adored about her Filip was the way he brought or left her tiny gifts or notes. She still had an orchid on her kitchen table that he'd given to her on their fourth or fifth date. On her bed was a teddy bear biker to keep her company when he was gone. In a drawer she kept all the messages he'd scribed and left for her to find. 'Your smile is what I look forward to every day.' 'I miss you already.' 'You have a fantastic ass.' Dorothy took the flowers from his hand and appreciated them, taking in their fresh fragrance. "They're beautiful, thank you, Filip."

"Not as beautiful as you." He quipped, still reeling from the Old Lady thoughts that floated through his brain.

"Sweet talker." She wasted no time guiding him to the bedroom.

Two satisfying rounds of sex later, that once again left the Scotsman with scratches marring his body, they caressed each other enjoying the post coital glow and relaxation.

"Are you hungry?" Dorothy asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Upon mention of food Chibs realized that he was absolutely ravenous. "Aye. Very."

"FROZEN PIZZA!" She proclaimed loudly and slapped his stomach with a flat palm. He made an 'oof' sound at the sudden contact.

He laughed as she bounded out of bed with surprising energy and shimmied into cotton shorts and a camisole. He took a moment to appreciate the view of her perfect ass as she scurried towards the kitchen.

Chibs stretched languorously, feeling more relaxed and contented than he had in weeks. He took his time getting out of bed and fishing a pair of pajama pants from the drawer that Dorothy had assigned to the clothing he kept at her house.

He rounded the bed to make his way to find Dorothy and crack a beer before the pizza was ready. As he turned he caught his pinky toe with great force on a hard object obscured by the bed skirt. Gracelessly he danced about growling "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" the pain in his toe emphasized by the mess he'd made. A short and wide decorative storage box flew from under the bed, its contents spilling across the floor. File folders and picture were splayed out on the hardwood. He leaned over to pick up a pile of pictures when their subject made his heart stop. He flipped through the photos and sat heavily on the bed, he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Mayans, Niners, Putlova and other Russians, the Chinese, and Nords. In his hand he held a pile of photos that seemed to contain a history of the Sons of Anarchy's rivals and associates.

Dorothy came bounding down the hall, "My sexy Scotsman." She called out in a sing song tone. "Do you want pepperoni or…" At the sight of him with the photos in hand, red with anger she came to an abrupt halt.

Taking several menacing steps towards her he yelled "What the fuck is this?"

 **Author's Note:** **Updates may be scarce coming up.** **Sorry.** **I'm not really sure I'm feeling this story, I'm kind of up in the air whether or not it warrants to be continued or not.** **Meh, not feeling it, but that may change in the next week or so… I'm a complicated Llama.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **Llama of all trades, master of none.** **Also, not the master of SOA.**

Dorothy found her back pressed against the bedroom wall as her visibly angry boyfriend advanced on her. Her eyes darted around wildly taking in the image of her man. A vein was prominent in his neck and she watched as he clenched his teeth, the muscles in his jaw pulsing. She looked down to see his hands clenched tightly into fists. Dorothy closed her eyes tightly and turned her head waiting for the blow.

Chibs released a frustrated sigh. "I'm not going to hit ya." Her eyes cracked open and made contact with his. "But you need to explain this, and quickly." He pointed to the photos gathered at their feet.

"Filip, I don't know what you think this is…." Dorothy sputtered out, but was cut off before she could finish her statement.

"Explain it to me then!" Chibs yelled.

"It's about my father!" She yelled back, pushing him to create some distance.

Chibs was more than a little confused by her statement and her burst of anger. "What?"

"Nine months ago someone murdered my father with a car bomb. Someone that he was associated with, and I'm determined to find out who." Dorothy began to pace a short path back and forth, her eyes darted to her bedside table where she kept a loaded Glock 26, in case things went sideways.

Chibs was gobstruck by the revelation of her father's death. Before she'd only ever mentioned that he died in a car accident. A bomb was far from an 'accident'. He followed her glance, knowing the thought that ran through her head as she eyed the drawer of the bedside table. The Scotsman stepped between her and the furniture in self-preservation. "Car bomb? Is that why you chose me?"

It was Dorothy's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? Chose you?"

He laughed a mirthless and sharp sound echoing in the bedroom. "Jaysus. I should have known you were too good to be true. Car bomb. Christ. So you think it was me? Because of my past in Belfast or because of what happened to me a few years ago?" He planted himself on the bed, drumming his fingers menacingly on the bedside table. "How long did you plan on keeping up this charade? What kind of information were you trying to get? What? Were you planning to kill me?"

Dorothy took a tentative step towards him, tears streaming down her face. "No! Filip! What are you talking about? I love you."

The words that only minutes ago would have brought him such joy to hear shot a stinging barb of pain into his chest. Anger welled up threatening to overtake him. He opened the drawer pulling out the Glock. He dropped the clip out and began to slowly and methodically push the bullets out of the magazine. "Can't have you trying to shoot me in the back when I leave." He said coldly.

Dorothy watched as the last bullet fell to the floor and he began to gather his clothes and dress. "I don't understand, Filip." She pointed at the pictures covering the wood floor. "This has nothing to do with you." She scooped up a few of the photos. "One of these men, someone affiliated with these men, killed my father."

Chibs held his kutte in his hand and pushed past her out the door, only briefly pausing to coldly say. "I'm affiliated with those men."

"Filip wait!" She grabbed at his arm only to have it roughly shoved off.

"Stay clear of me, woman. Stay clear of me and the Sons." He pointed in her face giving her a ominous stare.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs arrived back at the clubhouse, he was unable to shake the tightness that gripped his chest. The pain he felt at the betrayal was manifesting as an ever-present ache in his heart.

The crowd in the clubhouse was thankfully sparse, a few brothers and croweaters were scattered around paying no regard the Scotsman as he pulled two bottles of whiskey from the bar and headed to his room. He tried to avoid contact with everyone by keeping his head down. He heard the clack of heels scurry up behind him and he winced when he heard the familiar sound of Maria's voice calling out to him.

"Chibs!" The steps sped up until she was beside him, pulling one of the bottles from his hand. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?" She scurried to keep up as he snatched the bottle back and powered on to the back of the clubhouse.

He attempted to close the door, but her substantial heel successfully blocked its closure. "I don't want to talk about it."

Maria, stubborn as ever, pushed the door open. "Well you're going to talk about it instead of drinking yourself into a stupor or the grave." She tapped a foot as he took a long pull out of the first bottle and settled heavily onto the bed kicking off his boots.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Chibs was sprawled out on the bed resting his head on Maria's lap as she ran her hands comfortingly through his salt and pepper locks. It was a position he'd found himself in more than once seeking comfort from her. He'd shared the events of the evening, probably more than he would or should have with any other croweater, but Maria was different.

Had he looked up at her face, he would have seen her bronze skin tinted red with anger. "If that bitch ever shows her face around here again I'll fucking cut her."

Chibs couldn't help but smile slightly. Maria was fiercely protective of the Sons, especially him. He sighed and swished what remained in the bottle of Jameson absently as he stated. "Tomorrow morning I'm going to have to tell Clay. Worse, I'm going to have to tell Gemma, and she'll feel vindicated. She was right about Dorothy all along. I should have never trusted her." He awkwardly tipped the bottle to his lips from his position laying on the bed and Maria's legs.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

The next morning he woke up next to Maria, both of them still fully dressed. Chibs' head pounded, but he was thankful that Maria had successfully hidden the second bottle of Jameson from him. A quick shower made him feel slightly more human before he had to have a conversation he dreaded with Clay.

Maria was sitting in his bed flipping through an old Harley magazine she'd found. "You ready for this? What are you going to tell him?"

Chibs huffed out a breath and said "No, I'm not ready for this, and I'm going to tell him what I know. Which isn't much."

 **A/N:** **Yes it is a very short chapter.** **I've been flopping about on where to send this story.** **I have a number of ideas and haven't fully vetted them all, but here's a little something to fill the gap until I pull me head out of my Llama ass and get this story on the road.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **I bought a new bicycle.** **Not really a disclaimer, I just thought people should know.**

"Your phone was buzzing while you were in the shower." Maria handed him his phone. She knew better than to look at it, but she had a good idea who it was.

Chibs took the phone from Maria's hand, he took a deep breath before looking at it. Two missed calls, one voicemail, and two text messages. He checked the texts first.

 _"_ _Filip, I want to talk to you._ _Please, just give me a chance to explain."_

 _"_ _We can work this out, please don't just walk out on me like this."_

He couldn't bring himself to listen to the voicemail. The sound of her voice at this moment would have wrenched his heart more than the pleading words he read on the small screen of the flip phone. Flipping the screen closed he absently said "I've got to find, Clay."

Maria rose quickly from the bed and stopped his progress out the door. "Sweetheart, everything is going to be okay." She held his face gently in her hands and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Chibs embraced Maria for a long moment, drawing the comfort from her. He relaxed a little as she calmly ran her hands over his back.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Maria." Chibs whispered as he held onto the tiny woman.

Maria snorted a brief laugh. "You'd be a disaster without me."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Clay sat at the head of the Reaper table angrily grinding out his cigar into the ash tray. Chibs was prepared for a tongue lashing, even some low grade violence, but the long quiet stare from his President had him squirming in his seat.

After several minutes of contemplative silence Clay spoke up. "What does she know?"

Chibs lit another cigarette before responding. "No specifics. Smiles…" He corrected himself. "Dorothy knows that I'm involved in illegal activity, but I haven't told her shit."

Clay was leaned back in his seat running both hands over his face. "This box you found, any pictures of the Sons in there?"

Shaking his leg and flipping his zippo deftly between his fingers with nervous energy Chibs responded "No. No pictures. But there were notes and file folders I didn't see what was in those."

The President let out a long exasperated sigh and pounded his meaty fist on the table. "Sooooo." He drawled out, continuing to beat the table. "We've got this mystery box full of pictures of local gangs. A father that went boom in a car bomb, and some bitch that thinks you did it."

Chibs bristled at Clay referring to Dorothy as a 'bitch'. He shook his head, "She says no, but I don't know that I'm buying it."

Clay barked out a laugh surprising the Scotsman. "If she didn't suspect you before, she sure fucking does now. How do we keep her off our asses? We don't need this court clerk snooping into SAMCRO business." Clay scratched at his chin for a bit. "I'm going to send Happy to her house, he can pick up this box, scare her a bit."

"Christ, no, that's not necessary. I'll go talk to her." Chibs was pissed with Dorothy, but couldn't subject her to a visit from Happy.

"So how exactly are you going to get her nose out of SAMCRO business?" Clay snorted derisively.

"We get that box, and finish her work. Figure out who killed her father. We know it isn't us. That will stop her from snooping." Chibs said without thinking through the plan.

Clay leaned in towards Chibs, in a menacing tone said. "We ain't in the private investigation business, Chibs. It'd be a whole lot easier and a whole lot cleaner to have Happy get rid of her."

Bile rose to the back of Chibs' throat at Clay's statement. He found himself rethinking everything that had happened the evening before. He was no longer villainizing Dorothy, now she was a potential victim that he needed to protect. "Just hear me out Clay. I'll talk to her, find out was she does or doesn't know. I'll get that box. If things work out, it wouldn't hurt to have someone in the court house on our side."

Clay mulled this over for a long moment. "Alright." He said with a begrudging tone. "Get Juice to help you out with the research, but let's keep this shit quiet for now. We have enough on our plate with the Cartel, we don't need another load piling on this club."

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Juice rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he answered the door to his apartment, finding a beleaguered Scotsman. "What's going on, brother?"

Chibs paced as Juice sat with his computer at his kitchen table. "You didn't know about the car bomb? Gemma and I found out about this when you first started dating her."

"For fuck's sake boy, why didn't you tell me?" Chibs was infuriated.

"We tried dude, but you weren't hearing anything we had to say about Dorothy." Juice shot back. He continued to surf his computer. "Check this out." Juice pointed at the screen. He directed Chibs' attention to a picture of Dorothy with several men in suits. "She used to work for a law firm called Campione & Sons. This firm has represented a bunch of the Italians in Northern Cali. From what I'm seeing here, they're good. They make criminal cases disappear."

"Aye, but they didn't do such a great job for Dorothy's brother." Chibs knew they name Campione. Dorothy had told her about one of the lawyers in the firm that had the audacity to hit on her at her father's funeral. He now had a face to match the name of the greasy scumbag.

Chibs' phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and gazed at the name gracing the screen. Dorothy. He didn't know if he was ready to talk to her, not yet. He was conflicted. The anger he felt was still simmering, but more and more he worried about her well-being. She could find herself on not only the wrong side of the Sons, but on the wrong side of every gang she held a file on in that box under her bed. "Fuck." He seethed out from between his teeth as he hit 'end' on the phone, sending the call to voicemail.

Chibs marched towards the door and was stopped when Juice shouted out. "Where are you going, brother!?"

"I'm going to go talk to her. Let me know what you find." Chibs was gone before Juice had an opportunity to argue.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Arriving at the familiar house, he had to stop himself from letting himself in with the garage code as had been his habit. He rang the doorbell and stood with his hands on his hips, kicking at the welcome mat that had faded from years in the sun. The door opened to reveal Pete. Pete puffed out his chest trying to look intimidating. In any other situation, Chibs would have laughed out loud. "She may be calling you, but she doesn't NEED to talk to you. I'm here to make sure she doesn't make any stupid decisions. That includes letting your sorry ass back in this house." Pete waved finger in front on Chibs' face and attempted to close the door.

The biker pushed the door back open and simply said "Dorothy and I need to talk. Get out of my way."

"You'll have to go through me." Pete said, but his voice quivered as he lacked the confidence behind his words.

Chibs pushed the door farther open and simply questioned "Oh?" He called out as Pete back pedaled into the house. "Smiles? Where are ya, love?"

Pete surprised both himself and Chibs by taking a sloppy swing at the bigger man. Chibs easily dodged and swatted Pete's fist away. Pete still somewhat emboldened told Chibs "You need to leave." He attempted another swing which again was easily swatted away.

The worst thing he could do right now was beat the snot out of Dorothy's best friend. "You take another swing at me Petey-boy, and you'll regret it." Chibs said through clenched teeth.

"PETE!" Dorothy bellowed out rushing towards the front door. "Don't be stupid." She looked at his clenched fists which they knew were no match for Chibs' own, not to mention the knives and gun she knew were concealed on the big biker.

"Smiles, we need to have that talk." Chibs said, his eyes darting between Pete and Dorothy.

"Pete, you can go." The brunette said resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

As they crossed paths, Chibs didn't yield as they passed. His shoulder connecting roughly with Pete's sending the slight man off balance and into the wall.

"Filip!" Dorothy pulled at Chibs' hand and gave him an angry stare for mistreating her friend. In response the Scotsman rolled his eyes and gave a mock 'bye bye' wave to Pete.

With the door now closed and Pete making his way down the sidewalk Chibs said. "You wanted to talk. So talk."

 **A/N:** **I've figured out that it's easier to post shorty chapters than to use my brain and post long chapters.** **The Llama brain has limited capacity, so short chapters may continue to be in your future, dear readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **Yar, thar be more story ahead.** **I haven't claimed SOA with my sea faring piratey ways.** **Yar.**

Chibs watched Dorothy's delicate hands dig through 'the box' now setting on the kitchen table. He'd helped himself to a beer and cracked one open for her as well. They were likely going to need it. Dorothy carefully sorted pictures, notes, and files into deliberate piles. As she did so she explained. "My father's was known for insurance fraud and arson in certain circles, just like my brother." She smiled sorrowfully at the thought of her incarcerated brother. "However, his real talent was in robbery." Dorothy, the ever proud daughter, brightened up when she continued. "He could get in and out of anywhere, without anyone being the wiser. Enzo DiCaro would leave no trace." She shook her head and laughed. "Dad could also pluck the watch off of your wrist and you wouldn't notice until you went to check the time."

Silently, Chibs watched the range of emotions trace across Dorothy's face as she continued making methodical piles. He resisted the urge to reach out and grasp her hand as her emotions fluctuated. He wanted to comfort his Old Lady. Inwardly, he cursed, he needed to stop that. Dorothy wasn't his Old Lady and likely never would be.

Dorothy stood and walked to her pantry, recovering a bottle of grappa. Something that strong she rarely drank or saved for special occasions. Not bothering with a glass she took a long pull from the bottle. She offered the bottle to Chibs. He shook his head, he'd never liked the taste of grappa. To him it tasted like rubbing alcohol. "Drink, Filip." She ordered in a way that left no room for argument.

The biker couldn't help but shiver as the astringent liquid spilled down his throat. He opened his mouth to encourage her to continue to explain, but she began before he got a word out.

"Mayans." She jabbed her finger at a photo. "This man right here asked my father to break into the office of a business."

Chibs recognized the man as one of Alvarez's top guys.

"A mercado outside of Stockton run by some 'partners' of your Mexican friends…." Dorothy paused and glanced at Chibs to gage his reactions. He remained strangely passive. Her Filip was usually very passionate and expressive, the emotionless visage before her sent a shiver down her spine. "…they sent my father to there to get into a safe in the back room and take pictures of some documents."

Speaking up for the first time Chibs asked. "What kind of documents?"

"I don't know. It was in Spanish. Even though Italian may be close, it's still not close enough. But it wasn't his job to know, just get the pictures." Dorothy went on to the next pile. "Russians. All they asked for was a simple pickpocket job. One of their associates in town from the homeland." She opened a file folder and pulled out a handwritten note. "The guy came into the US on a passport that said Ivan Ivanov. Really? How much more fake can you get than that? Might as well say John Smith." Dorothy started to pull the cork out of the bottle of grappa. A calloused hand covered hers.

"Slow down, Smiles." Chibs rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand. "I need you clear while we go through this box."

Dorothy's heart shattered into peices when he called her Smiles. She wanted to go back in time to yesterday when he was holding her in his arms after making love. She loved him, she knew she did, and she'd been waiting for the day that he said the words. His actions had said love even if his words never did. Now that day would never come. The rough rand still on hers, a tear betrayed her and trailed down her cheek.

Roughly she pulled her hand away and wiped the moisture from her face. Powering on she pointed at the next pile, averting her gaze from the soulful brown eyes that watched her from across the table. "Line Triad. My father had my brother burn a restaurant down for insurance money. It's what my brother went down for. The restaurant owners testified against him for a shorter sentence." This time she went for the untouched beer on the table. "My father never forgave himself for getting his son sent to Chino."

Dorothy dropped her head into her hands. Overwhelmed with the loss in her life that this box represented. The box further insulted her as she presented her work to the man she fell in love with and lost because of its contents. The approach she did not hear, but she was startled when she felt a strong arm around her shoulders. Without a second thought she leaned into the comfort. Another arm pulled her into a full embrace. She inhaled the scent that filled her waking hours and dreams. A combination of leather, aftershave, smoke, and the road that smelled like the perfect peaty whiskey. He said nothing, but rested his chin on her head as she tucked herself into his body. She calmed as his hand rhythmically rubbed her back. She does not know how long they quietly held each other, but when she emerged from their embrace the sweat had long since dried from the outside of her beer.

Three piles remained. "I should finish."

"Smiles…." Chibs seemed as if he was going to protest, tell her to stop or take her time.

"I'm going to finish." She stated more confidently. "The One-Niners. They never had him do the dirty work. All they asked of him was to draw up a plan to get in and out. He masterminded a plan for them to rob an OTB sports bar after hours to make a big score before they brought the day's bets to the bank. After some research, he knew every weakness of the bar and how to get in and out." Dorothy found solace in the fact that the man next to her gently rested a hand on her knee. Pointing to the next stack of pictures she continued. "Nords. My father refused to do what they asked. They asked him to burn a church. It wasn't about business, it wasn't about money, but it was about hate. He wouldn't do it." Dorothy scratched a finger over Ernest Darby's face. "I can't help but think that this is why my father died, but I have no proof." She shoved the pile away, but did not move on to the next one.

There was a long silence. Chibs' gentle voice jerked her to attention. "This last stack. What's this?"

"This." She took a moment holding a large glossy photo. "This is family. My father worked for and with these men for forty years."

Chibs recognized a few of them. They weren't Cacuzza's crew, but another group of Italians that typically operated in different parts of Northern California. Men that liked to consider themselves old school style Cosa Nostra.

"Dad was always the worker bee type, never the leader. That's how he liked it. Carlo, the boss, used to call him 'the Mouse' because of the way he could slip in and out of places unseen." Dorothy wiped a burgeoning tear all while giggling at the silly nickname her father had been burdened with for decades.

Chibs sat up straight. "You're telling me that your dad was 'the Mouse'?" The biker was astonished. "I've heard of him! Never met him, but definitely heard of him. People used to say that 'the Mouse' will do you a favor."

Dorothy for the first time looked into Chibs' eyes. "He wasn't a freelancer. Didn't just run around doing favors. He was what Carlo called 'Relationship Management'. Carlo liked to lend out my father's services as a gesture of good faith."

Another long silence, Dorothy covered the hand on her knee with her own.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this earlier?" Chibs said quietly, feeling as if his voice could shatter the tentative connection they currently had.

"At first I didn't' want to scare you off, then I felt like it was a dark secret that I was better off keeping to myself." Dorothy's lips quirked into a sorrowful half smile. "You know how that is don't you, Filip? How much haven't you told me? Coming home at night with blood on your clothes. I never told you everything about my father, but you've never been completely honest about your past."

The arrow Dorothy launched landed soundly in his chest and sent a cold chill to his feet. She was right, he'd stormed out on her because he found out her secret. Dorothy knew that he had secrets, but never dug for them or judged him when bits of those secrets bared their ugly head. He waited for the conversation to progress to the predictable next step. The Scotsman braced himself for questions about his past, about his club. He did not expect what came from her lips next.

"Filip. Do you love me?"

 **A/N:** **Another short chapter and another long wait.** **I'm still figuring out where I want this to go.** **Hopefully it goes somewhere good!** **It'll be just as much a surprise to me as it is to you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **I complain nearly every chapter about not owning SOA and its characters, but I'm starting to think that would be a lot of responsibility.** **I can't handle that kind of pressure.** **I'll stick with my current status of non-ownership and irresponsibility.**

Tears began to sting Dorothy's eyes as she waited for a response. "Please say something."

The leather clad biker that sat across the table from her ran his hands over his face stopping at his beard. He closed his eyes and nodded, a nearly imperceptible gesture.

"Say the words." Dorothy plead, a single tear trailed down her cheek. "Filip, I need to hear you say it." She released a shuddering huff of breath as she held back a torrent of tears.

Chibs opened his eyes, making contact with hers. He slid his hand over to hers, gently rubbing her knuckles. The gentle gesture caused her to release a sob that had been building up since he sat down across from her. "Aye, Smiles. I love you."

Her words caught in her throat as she tried to speak them. "I need to know something."

The silence she received in response she took as an indication to carry on. Rough fingers caressing her hand all the while.

"What did you mean last night? When you asked me…." She seemed to lose her words momentarily. "When you found out about the car bomb, you thought I chose you for some reason, that I wanted to kill you." Her voice quavered. The idea of harming the man she loved was difficult to express in words. "You said it was because of Belfast or what happened a few years ago? What did you mean?"

Chibs stood and began to pace the room, thinking of how he should even start. Absently he reached for his pack of cigarettes, but quickly set them down when he remembered Dorothy's rules about smoking in the house. He found himself in her pantry, trying to find the scotch he'd stowed away weeks prior. When he turned he found Dorothy directly behind him, anxiously waiting for him to talk. She tugged at the hem of her shirt nervously. The Scotsman's mind was racing. He was both eager to explain himself and reluctant to tell her about his past. He feared that if she didn't suspect him of anything before, that any explanation would rocket him to the topo of her suspect list. He wanted to trust her, it would break his heart to have to… he attempted to shake the thought from his head before it completed but failed…. It would break his heart to have to kill her.

Dorothy shuffled meekly back to the table and took a seat, disturbed by another long silence from the biker stalking away from her pantry. She tentatively gripped the grappa on the table, waiting to be admonished again. When that did not come, she uncorked it and took a swig that burned her chest and bloomed a fire in her stomach.

He settled himself across from her once again, unceremoniously drinking the exorbitantly priced scotch straight from the bottle. After a long sigh he began quietly. "A few years ago, a local group, of 'nationalists'…" He said the final word with contempt. "Racists. They thought that the Sons were a little too 'inclusive' in our choice of associates." He attempted to maintain some vagueness and absently ran his fingers against the raised vertical ridge at the base of his skull. "They sent a van as a message. A van with a bomb. I was the unlucky bastard that turned the engine, but lucky enough to just crack my skull on the pavement."

Dorothy nodded. "The long scar on the back of your head. I'd wondered where that came from." She thought of the many times she'd drawn her hands through his silken hair and found the ridge. It took a moment for the cold shock to rush through her system to realize that like her father, Chibs had been the victim of a car bomb as well. A surviving victim, but one none the less. She was beginning to understand his reaction to her revelation about the circumstances surrounding her father's death. She croaked out a question after another fortifying sip of grappa. "Belfast?"

"I need to know that I can trust you with what I'm going to say." The biker rasped as scotch slid down his throat.

"Filip, if I were interested in ratting you out, I could have done it long ago. Goodness knows you've shed enough bloody clothes at my home for me to have the police haul you away." Dorothy huffed in an incredulous tone.

A brief uncomfortable laugh was shared between the two.

Chibs faced then took on the lines of a pained grimace. This was going to be a much harder story. "I told you I left Belfast because I got on the bad side of some bad men, yeah?"

"Yeah." Dorothy replied simply, the grappa already making her brain feel fuzzy.

"That's only part of the story. I was a member of the IRA, a soldier." He took a moment to gauge her response. Dorothy's mouth dropped and her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Taking a deep breath he pressed on. "Never once did I set a bomb myself, but the IRA has been known to employ that particular method in the fight for a united Ireland."

By the countenance of the man across from her, Dorothy could tell that there was more to the story. Slowly she moved her chair to sit where she encouragingly rubbed his thigh. "There was a man called Jimmy O'Phelan…"

Chibs found himself surprised as he finished the unadulterated tale ending in Jimmy's demise at his very own hands. He'd had no intention of sharing so much. Yet still, there Dorothy sat, a comforting hand resting on his leg.

She pulled the bottle of scotch away from him and took his face between her palms. "Filip, this doesn't change a thing."

He didn't understand what she was saying, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Baby, I still love you. This doesn't change anything." Dorothy eyes shone with unshed tears as she pressed her lips to his.

There was a moment's hesitation, but only a moment, before the kiss became more heated. Clothes were strewn as they stumbled to her couch, passion preventing their progress to the bedroom. For the first time, secrets and souls were bared, the last barrier between them removed. Dorothy gasped as he entered her, their eyes locked. There was no frenetic coupling that seemed eminent during their progress to the couch, it was slow and deliberate show of love. Only the night prior had they made love, but the night's revelations made it seem like a lifetime ago. As of this moment they were different people, they were people unburdened of secrets. After what seemed like a marathon of love making they laid, limbs entwined on the narrow cushions.

Dorothy broke the post-coital silence, whispering "Where do we go from here?"

Gingerly he pushed the hair back from her face and said "We have to talk to the club." He waited with anxiety for her response.

"Okay." Dorothy said, swallowing the lump of fear the threatened to rise in her throat.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Box in hand, Dorothy left the house with Chibs. Across the street, she spied a familiar car, Pete sitting in the driver's seat, his head tilted to the side drooping, failing attempts to stay awake.

Chibs' mouth quirked into a half grin. 'Good man. Kept watch just in case.' The biker walked to the car and rapped loudly on the window with a ringed finger causing the Pete to rouse with a start.

Pete scrambled out of the car, ready for a fight. "You should leave!" He shouted attempting to shove Chibs.

Dorothy shook her head and intervened as Pete tried grip Chibs' kutte after an ineffective shove. "Pete, stop. It's okay. We're okay."

Chibs took the box from Dorothy's hands and headed towards the passenger seat of the Midget, the only cargo space available in the vehicle, leaving the friends to talk.

Dorothy shushed Pete as he attempted to bluster more threats. "Pete." Dorothy found herself snorting a small laugh. "Do you realize he could literally beat you to death?" Pete rolled his eyes. "Seriously, don't ever lay hands on a Son. Ever." Dorothy warned. "But, you are very sweet, thank you for watching out for me."

Pete gave his friend a peck on both cheeks and a quick hug, then looked warily at Chibs who approached. Without a word Chibs gave an appreciative slap on the shoulder and offered a nod to Pete before guiding Dorothy away.

 **A/N:** **Yes, another short chapter.** **I'm the worst Llama author ever.** **Lot of changes happening in Casa de Llama, good changes.** **These changes make for little time to write, but I'm going to persevere and get some stuff out there, I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **After work I ran excitedly to the mailbox to check on correspondence related to my SOA ownership.** **Again, I was disappointed.** **No own, not mine, says the US Postal Service.**

As he guided her in to the clubhouse Chibs could feel Dorothy shiver with trepidation as they walked. He carried the box on his hip while she wrapped her arms around herself in a self-comforting manner. "Everything will be alright, Smiles. Tell Clay what you told me, he'll understand just like I did." He stopped her setting the box down momentarily, turning her, rubbing his hands down her arms to quell her quaking. "If there's one thing this club understands its family. Everything this box represents is about your father and questions you need answered. I swear to you that I will help you answer these questions."

Dorothy leaned into Chibs letting him fully embrace her. She nodded against his shoulder letting his words of comfort seep in. Taking in a deep shuddering breath she fortified herself, then planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Let's go."

The clubhouse was relatively empty. Clay stood at the bar quietly talking with Gemma, the President took his leave of his wife as soon as he saw Chibs and his Dorothy approach. He gestured towards the double doors.

Dorothy was surprised, to say the least, that she was being ushered into the inner sanctum of SAMCRO, the Chapel.

Cordially, Clay pulled out a seat for Dorothy before stating. "Chibs says you have something to show me."

Dorothy sat, nervously straightening out the nonexistent wrinkles in her skirt. "I do. Clay, thank you so much for hearing me out." She waited only a moment while the men settled in their respective chairs.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

Clay offered his hand to Dorothy as she stood after what seemed like a marathon session in the Chapel. "Darling, leave this with us for now. I need to have a quick word with your Old Man." He gestured to the pictures and files strewn across the Reaper table as he opened the door. "Gemma will pour you a drink, you look like you could use one."

 _'_ _Great.'_ Dorothy thought as she walked towards club's queen. Gemma had never been outwardly hostile to Dorothy, but had seemed to be less than accepting.

"You look like hell, Sweetheart." Gemma held out a shot glass. "Drink this."

"Thanks?" Dorothy said questioningly as she accepted the drink. Downing it in one swift motion, she shivered as tequila burned its way down. Closing her eyes she let the alcohol do its work, her nerves simmered almost instantly. "Thanks." She said again but with more sincerity.

"So…" Gemma drawled whilst lighting a cigarette. "Are you brining shit down on the club?"

Dorothy blanched at the accusation. She didn't know where to begin. "That wasn't my intention. Drama comes with the package I guess." The brunette's blue eyes flashed with an indignant light.

"So, what's your story? I've got all night, sister." Gemma rounded the bar to pour a pair of drinks. Dorothy gave the abbreviated version of her tale, minus the visual aids. By the end, Gemma's hand rested on her own. "Sweetheart, Clay, Chibs and the boys will do the right thing. You're an Old Lady, you're family."

Dorothy felt tears prick her eyes. First Clay called Filip her Old Man, now Gemma dropped the Old Lady bomb. Filip, on the other hand, had yet to make it official. She'd been around long enough to know that she needed a crow, his crow. "But I'm not, Gemma."

"Bullshit you aren't!" Gemma vehemently protested. "Let me guess, you're hung up on the crow?"

Dorothy rubbed at her eye, trying to suppress the tear that threatened to spill.

"Listen, Dorothy, I may not have been as welcoming as I should have been. But there's one thing I've seen over the past several months. You make Chibs whole. That makes you his Old Lady, and that makes you family to SAMCRO. Now stop that crying shit, everything is going to be ok." Gemma pulled Dorothy into a brief yet meaningful hug.

Dorothy sniffled and laughed. "Thank you, Gemma. You don't know how much that means to me." The doors to the Chapel opened and Clay and Filip emerged, but Dorothy was distracted when a loud feminine voice boomed from behind her.

"What are you doing here, bitch?!" Maria held let bags full of groceries drop from her hands at the entrance to the club.

The small Native American woman removed the dangling earrings from her ears as she quickly advanced to Dorothy's location, preparing for a fight.

Chibs moved quickly to stop the raven-haired woman's progress. Maria tried to push past Chibs, not to be distracted from her target. The Scotsman wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground to stop her from reaching Dorothy. Maria kicked and spit venomous words to the woman now under Gemma's protection.

"Maria!" Chibs growled out as his knees were assaulted by the small woman's heels. "Stop."

"Chibs, I told you, when you came to me last night, that I'd cut that bitch if she ever showed her face here again." Maria spat out, never taking her eyes off Dorothy.

"No no no, Maria. It was a misunderstanding. It's good, we're good." He slowly lowered her to the ground when she stopped struggling against his grip.

Maria didn't bother to apologize. She was still running hot and needed time to cool down. She left her earrings where they lay on the ground, but recovered the grocery bags and quickly made her way to the kitchen without another word.

Chibs smiled a beleaguered smile towards Dorothy, who he assumed was in too much shock from Maria's outburst to reciprocate. He approached and attempted to pull her into an embrace. She was stiff and didn't melt into him as she usually did.

Dorothy pulled back, unable to make eye contact with him. One moment she was a confirmed an Old Lady, now this. "You went to her last night? I knew it. I knew there was something between the two of you."

 **A/N:** **Extremely short chapter.** **I apologize, it's been a whirlwind.** **Trying to move.** **Packing up items and still have enough to live with and keeping your current house presentable enough for sale is a very difficult task!** **I don't recommend it to anyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **I bring to you slow updates of a show and a bunch of characters I don't own.**

Dorothy shook off the firm hand grasping her arm. Chibs called for her as she strode purposefully towards the kitchen, but she did not hear. Her focus was on the woman now loudly opening and closing cabinets.

Gemma placed a restraining hand on the Scotsman. "Let them work it out." Gemma ignored the skeptic look from her friend. "Trust me, Chibs. There are two very fiery woman there, you do not want to get between that."

"Gemma, I can't fuck this up between me and Dorothy. I love her." Chibs pleaded.

The matron on SAMCRO was stunned by Chibs' admission. Huffing out a sigh, she said "listen, Sweetheart. That woman cares about you." She gestured towards the angry brunette approaching Maria. "So does Maria. As long as you didn't do something stupid like bang Maria last night, I'm sure they will work it out." Gemma waited and watched as Dorothy stood in front of Maria, hands on hips. "You didn't did you?"

"NO!" Chibs exclaimed indignantly as he stood next to Gemma, both of their gazes fixed on the women in the kitchen.

Just as the Scotsman took his first step a baritone voice bellowed. "Chibs, I ain't done talking to you yet."

Chibs took another brief look towards the kitchen before quick stepping back to his President.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

"Are you fucking him?" Dorothy said without preamble.

Maria mirrored the taller woman's stance, refusing to back down. "Recently? No. In the past? Yes." The tiny woman resumed putting away groceries to keep her hands busy.

"Let me guess you're just waiting to get your claws into him." Dorothy was relieved that her worst fears weren't true. Her sweet Filip had not lain with the Croweater last night. The court clerk took another step forward pointing an accusing finger at Maria.

"Before you get all crazy 'Old Lady' on me, let me explain something…" Maria was interrupted before she could finish.

Dorothy was feeling more possessive and bold than she ever has in her life. She has never considered herself to be a confrontational person, but she felt something burning deep in her belly. Something told her that she needed to fight for what was hers. "I need you to stay away from Filip."

"I can't do that. I won't do that." Maria shook her head. "Before you lose your damn mind, let me explain." Maria dug through one of the bags to find the bottle of scotch she'd intended to squirrel away for her own use. She used a fingernail to tear the paper band around the cork of the bottle before swiftly opening it. "I'm not going to stay away from Chibs. What you don't understand is that he's my best friend. You don't know what we've been through. We've both been broken and battered down over the years. I've known that man since the day he's walked through that door. Then when the boys were in jail, we found that together we could be stronger leaning on each other than when we were alone. We had to rely on each other to keep TM, this club, and each other whole." Maria offered the bottle to Dorothy first. "I need you to understand, that I want Chibs to be happy. You make him happy, I'm not going to mess with that, unless you mess with him. If you break his heart, I will cut you from ear to ear I promise you that." As a final exclamation point to her statement she took a quick pull from the bottle, a drip escaping down her chin. Maria wiped away the amber liquid with the back of her free hand as she shivered from the burn as the scotch traveled its way down.

The words that had been itching to spill forth died on the edge of Dorothy's tongue as she understood what Maria had told her. She blew a long cathartic breath from her lips and held out her hand. The corner of Maria's lip quirked upwards as she handed the bottle to Dorothy. The taller woman closed her blue eyes and took a long swig, sputtering and coughing from the astringency of the liquor. Her voice was strained as she said "that's unadulterated rot gut."

Maria laughed taking the bottle back. "Don't let Chibs hear you say that. Glenmorangie Single Malt is very close to his heart." She looked around conspiratorially, "In fact he'd probably never speak to me again if he saw me drinking straight from the bottle."

Dorothy felt the tension in her shoulders release as she huffed out a brief laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm new at this."

Maria quizzically tipped her head. "Scotch?" Dorothy shook her head. "The biker scene?" This time the court clerk responded with a non-committal yes/no head movement.

Clearing her throat Dorothy squeaked out. "Being in love."

For propriety's sake or for fear of being caught, Maria pulled a couple of coffee mugs out of the cabinet and cracked the ice cube trays to excavate four cubes to divvy up between the mugs. Dorothy watched, awkwardly shifting her stance, as Maria prepared a 'proper' drink.

Maria gestured for Dorothy to join her leaning against the counter and handed over the mug of scotch. "Listen, I respect what you and Chibs have. I just want you to respect what I have with him too. He's family to me. I ain't letting that go." She held the mug with her petite hands and lifted it reverently to her lips. "Don't lump me in with a lot of the girls you see coming and going here. I'm here for the long haul, this club saved my life." Maria seemed to become slightly more guarded and reluctant to continue. "Dorothy, keep him happy and safe, and most importantly keep him in check. Don't be afraid to kick his ass a little if he needs it. That man wants and needs a strong woman like you." Maria pushed away from the counter and sauntered away, emptying the contents of her mug.

Timidly Dorothy called out a 'thanks' as the small Native American woman retreated into the recesses of the clubhouse.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

After being dismissed by Clay, Chibs found Dorothy contemplatively staring into a coffee mug. With trepidation he said, "Smiles, what's on your mind?"

Dorothy swished the liquid around in the mug, never lifting her eyes up.

Carefully Chibs claimed the mug from Dorothy, gave it a sniff before a small taste. "Glenmorangie. Maria's stash?"

Dorothy nodded, still silent. "I love you, Smiles. You know that, right?"

Another nod, and more silence.

"Do you love me?" Chibs said over the lump rising in his throat.

Again she nodded. He physically felt the irony wash over him as the next few words left his mouth. "I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, Filip, I love you. So much that I don't even know how to react to all of this. Everything that's going on right now… My father's death, the goddamn box, learning how to deal with the whole fucking dynamic going on around here. I'm overwhelmed, Filip." A single tear slipped down Dorothy's face.

Chibs set the mug on the counter and took Dorothy's hands into his. He ran a thumb over her hand, marveling in her silky smooth skin. "Love, there's a reason we found each other when we did. I needed you and you needed me." Daring to inch closer he caressed her face. "I'm going to find out who killed your father.

"I know I'm treading on dangerous ground with my search, I don't want to drag you into this." Dorothy shook her head.

Filip opened his mouth, ready to tell her that he'd do anything for her, that he'd die for her. Any response was cut short by when they both jumped at the shrill sound of her cell phone.

She scrambled, pulling it from its undignified storage spot in her bra. "Hi Pete."

"D, girl, where are you? Are you okay?" Pete hissed in a panicked whisper.

Dorothy shot a concerned look to Chibs and gripped his hand. "I'm with Filip at the clubhouse, I'm fine. Why? What's going on?"

He was almost difficult to hear over his heavy shuttering breaths into the phone. "I came back by your house to check on you. Your door is broken in."

"Pete don't go in there. I'll have Chibs and the boys come by, just go get somewhere safe." Dorothy commanded. Even over his breathing Dorothy could hear the groan of the loose floorboard in her front hall under Pete's feet. "Pete!" A sudden gasp assaulted her ears.

"There's someone still here. Jesus." Pete said with a fear filled voice.

"GET OUT OF THERE, PETE!" Dorothy yelled into the phone. Her friend was not responding. Chibs was already on his feet, calling over Clay and Gemma.

Dorothy struggled to listen. A clamoring, followed by rapid footsteps, then distant angry voices. The last thing she heard was the crescendo of Pete's voice saying "No, no, NO NO NO." Then the breaking of glass and the line went dead.

 **Author's Note:** **No real excuses.** **Just losing my way a little on where I want this story to go and losing some of the inspiration to write.** **Recommendations welcome.** **Also please forgive any typos, this chapter was fueled by a couple of glasses of red wine.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **Knock knock knock.** **"** **Excuse me, Mr Sutter, I'd like to know if I could…"** **Door slams in face.**

Dorothy was none too pleased to be left at the house and babysat by Gemma. Likewise, Tig was similarly pissed to have been extracted from the newest Croweater in the clubhouse in order to accompany Chibs on his way to Dorothy's house. The pair pulled up in the van, parking a block away to keep their arrival quiet. Chibs led the way around the back of the house, he was briefly stopped by Tig. "Slow down, brother. We don't know what's waiting in there for us. You bust in there and we'll get blown away."

Chibs took a moment to breathe and nodded. "Aye. How are we doing this?"

"I'll go around to the side of the house, break out that bathroom window, draw whoever might be in there. You keep an eye out for movement. Nothing and it's safe to go in." Tig's days as a marine paid off sometimes. It was rare that he was the cool headed one.

Chibs held steady, eyeing for movement as when he heard the crack of the ornate stained glass window in the bathroom. Secretly he rejoiced that the feminine decorative glass was gone from the bathroom, but cringed knowing Dorothy would give him an earful about it. He whistled out for Tig, giving him the all clear when he detected no movement. Slipping into the house one after the other, they silently cleared each room. Near the front door they found Pete slumped to the ground, the glass of a decorative vase spread around his unconscious form.

"Petey boy." Chibs slapped Pete's cheek lightly. He saw the rise and fall of the slight man's chest, confirming that he was still breathing. A nasty gash on his head indicated where the vase made contact with his head. Pete began to rouse slightly a groan coming from his lips. "You're alright kid." Pete slowly came too and let Chibs help him to a chair in the living room. "Tig, grab the first aid kit from under the sink in the bathroom." Chibs called out. "What happened, Pete?"

Pete blinked hard, willing away the pain radiating from the gash on his forehead. "Ummm. The door was open, so I came in." He seemed like he was having trouble organizing his thoughts. "Damn, my head hurts."

"It's alright, kid, take your time." Chibs assured Pete. TIg arrived with the first aid kit. Chibs extracted the items he needed. Something to clean the wound, something to seal the wound, and cracked an instant cold pack. They sat in silence as Chibs attended to Pete. Tig continued to search the house for any indication of what the intruders may have wanted.

Bandaged and with a cold pack relieving the pain, Pete continued to talk. "The door looked like it had been kicked in, I knew Dorothy wasn't home because I was on the phone with her. I came in and whoever was in here must have heard me. I heard noise from down the hall. Someone called out a name I didn't recognize in this creepy sing song voice. I freaked."

"What name?" Chibs asked, this could be important information.

Pete looked frustrated. "Shit, I can't remember. It sounded like, this sounds stupid, it sounded like Thumbelina. They guy called out 'Thumbelina, is that you?' Then these two guys in ski masks come barreling straight towards me."

Tig arrived just then. "The whole place is tossed brother, they were looking for something. Find anything about who did this?"

"We were just getting to that?" The Scotsman stayed squatted down at Pete's level as he sat. Dorothy's friend seemed to take some comfort from having a protector nearby. "Do you remember anything else? White, black, accents? Did they say anything else?"

"Umm white I think, maybe Mexican. I just saw one guy's forearm as he tried to knock my head off. I don't think I heard an accent." Pete perked up slightly as he remembered something. He slunk back into his seat as soon as the movement caused another wave of pain. "Ow. The arm. The guy that hit me had a star tattoo on his arm. Like a normal five point start but with some decorative nonsense around it."

Chibs encouraged Pete, "That's good, that's helpful. Keep thinking, we'll get you back to our clubhouse and you can rest a bit. Maybe more will come to you."

"I'm sorry. Filip." Pete said solemnly.

Chibs smiled at the fact that Pete insisted on calling him Filip just like Dorothy did. "Sorry for what, Pete?"

"Sorry I was such a jerk to you before when you came to talk to Dorothy." Pete sighed.

Chibs gave Pete's knee a quick pat as he stood. "Pete, you don't need to apologize for being in Dorothy's corner. For what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

"Before you guys start jerking each other off can you answer a question for me?" Tig pointed at Pete. "Why is this guy still alive?" Tig looked at the stricken look on Pete's face. "No offense."

Chibs looked pensive as he regarded Tig's question. "Probably had no reason to kill him." He thought for a moment longer. "Or had a reason not to kill him?"

Pete interjected as he readjusted the cold pack on his head. "I don't know if that's comforting or more worrying."

Tig was following Chibs' train of thought. "Place is wrecked, maybe they didn't find what they were looking for. A body brings the cops, cops search. They didn't want someone else finding what they wanted."

"The Box." Chibs thought aloud.

Pete shook his head. "I told her she needed to cool it with her 'research'. She's been creeping closer and closer to dangerous people just to get info."

"Box? What box?" Tig queried raising a curious eyebrow.

Chibs gave Tig the short abbreviated version of Enzo DiCaro's death by car bomb, Dorothy's crusade to find out who was responsible, and the 'box' filled with her research. Chibs had to wave off his curly headed brother as he began to mention the car bomb coincidence.

"Let's get you a stiff drink and go see Dorothy." Chibs offered Pete a steadying arm as the young man got to his feet.

Pete caught a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror. "Damn, I love this shirt." He picked at the blood soiling the left side of his aqua v-neck. "Do you know how to get blood stains out?"

In unison Tig and Chibs answered "yes" as they ushered Pete out the door.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

"Pete! Oh thank god." Dorothy ran towards her friend nearly taking him down as she rushed to embrace him. "Sweetheart, your poor head. What happened to you?" She fussed over her friend, inspecting his wound.

Dorothy and Clay alike awaited an explanation. Gemma busied herself getting a bottle of water and bag of ice for Pete. Known for being hard as nails, but her maternal instinct kicked in for the injured baby faced man bleeding in her clubhouse, causing some quizzical stares from the few watching.

Chibs spoke up as he extracted Dorothy from her friend, allowing Pete some breathing room, but Gemma picked up right where Dorothy left off. "Pete this is Clay the president of our club."

Pete leaned out from Gemma's attentions and shook Clay's hand. He could swear he felt the bones in his hand rub together as Clay greeted him.

"The place was tossed. They were looking for something, our guess is they wanted that box of goodies. Petey-boy says he thinks they were white maybe Mexican. The one that clocked him on the head had a star tattoo on his arm." Chibs recounted.

Clay sighed and sat on the edge of the pool table. "That eliminates a few parties, but not all." The club president rubbed a hand over the gray stubble emerging from his cheek. "Anything else that might be helpful?"

Pete finally was able to take a seat, the fretting pair finally leaving him. "When they heard me, one of them said something, a name, I think. But it doesn't make any sense." He hissed in pain when as he habitually poked at the wound on his forehead. "It sounded like one of them called out… it sounded like Thumbelina or something."

Dryly Clay responded to the revelation. "So we need to find white or Mexican men looking for Thumbelina. How hard could that be?" Clay looked to Dorothy for any additional insight. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Shaking her head ruefully she said, "No, I'm sorry, it doesn't". Chibs pulled her in more closely and whispered in her ear ' _it's alright'._

Everyone's attention was drawn to the couch were Pete was frantically searching his pockets. "My wallet, my wallet is gone!"

Dorothy blanched. "They took it, they know who you are." She said anxiously and turned to Chibs pleading. "You have to watch out for him. I can't have him hurt anymore because of me."

Clay interrupted. "We're not in the babysitting business. Chibs, Tig. With me." He flicked his head towards the chapel doors indicated that they needed privacy for the conversation that was about to happen.

The doors firmly closed behind them Clay hissed. "We don't have the manpower for this shit right now. We have a run down to SAMTAZ to set up the routes for the guns and coke. I need all hands on this. I can't have anyone babysitting or chasing down 'Thumbelina.'" Clay said the last word with vitriol lacing his voice.

Tig, being surprisingly helpful, offered an option. "V-Lin. That prospect could use some babysitting duty. He's not coming down to Tucson, and we don't need him sitting up here in the clubhouse. He's a shit mechanic, so he's no help at T-M. Give him something to do."

Clay mulled this over as he puffed away lighting a stub of a cigar abandoned in his ashtray on the reaper table. "Fine." The president acquiesced. "Dorothy will stay with Gemma while we're gone. Can't have her staying at her busted up house. She's family, but that Pete, he's not. V-Lin can keep an eye on him until he can get himself out of town. We need to wrap up this shit with your Old Lady's investigation." Before Chibs could utter a thank you clay finished up with a final warning. "Chibs, you need to keep your head in the game. There's more than money at stake with the Cartel, and Old Lady or not, I won't let any distractions make this deal go sideways."

 **A/N:** **Slowly.** **That's how my updates are happening.** **However, I do feel like I kind of, maybe, sort of have an idea where this story is going.** **I was lost for a while, but there is a chance I may be found.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: "Magic eight ball, will I one day own any rights to SOA?"** ** _OUTLOOK NOT SO GOOD._** **"Screw you eight ball, screw you."**

The guys left early in the morning for their run, leaving Dorothy in the care of Gemma and Pete in the care of the prospect V-Lin. Chibs did his best to assure Dorothy that she was safe in the capable hands of the club's matriarch. After spending a day watching Gemma manage the garage and watching the mechanics work on various cars they finally made their way back to the Morrow homestead. Gemma gestured for Dorothy to cross the threshold into the house ahead of her. Taking in her surroundings, Dorothy took note of the meticulously decorated and organized home. She expected nothing less from Gemma. She was the master of her domain, whether it be the club, the garage, or her home. Absently she tugged at the San Francisco State t-shirt she'd managed to grab with a few other clothing items from Chibs' room at the clubhouse, unsure what to say or do.

"I need a drink." Gemma announced shortly after setting her keys on top of the refrigerator. A classic habit of tall people that can see the top of the fridge and use it as a handy storage place. In her stylish heels, Gemma was pushing 6 feet tall. "What's your poison?"

Dorothy had been so involved in taking in her surroundings that she nearly missed the question. "Oh, um. I'm not picky. Just not that vile scotch that Chibs is so fond of."

"Amen sister, I can't stomach it either. I'm not sure how he and Maria stand it." Gemma began assembling the items for what seemed to be a very dry vodka martini. "Let's see your shaking skills." She stated as she handed the shaker to Dorothy.

Avoiding the initial urge to bristle at the mention of Maria, Dorothy closed her eyes as the vodka slid smoothly down her throat. She groaned in appreciation. "You know I could just stay at Chibs' house. I hate to inconvenience you."

Gemma looked the into Dorothy's blue eyes for a long moment, causing the younger women to shift her feet uncomfortably. Waving a dismissive well-manicured hand Gemma said, "It's not a problem, it gets too quiet with the boys gone. It'll be nice to have the company." Gemma sauntered off towards the back patio, Dorothy hot on her heels. "Besides, you've been with Chibs for months and I haven't had much one on one time with the club's newest Old Lady."

Dorothy blanched slightly at the idea, lifting the martini to her lips she took a deep swig, downing half the drink in one go.

Gemma laughed. "You find me that scary? I'm flattered." Gemma snagged a pack of cigarettes from a decorative box as they exited to the stand under the pergola outside. "You smoke?" She asked as she gestured the pack towards Dorothy.

Dorothy's face blushed either from the vodka or a bit of embarrassment as she stated. "Last time I smoked a cigarette, it was an excuse to talk to Filip the day we met."

The SAMCRO matriarch simply raised an eyebrow and waited for Chibs' love to continue. "He came to my window at the courthouse and I actually followed him outside for one more look. He stopped for a cigarette. I had to think quickly. So I bummed a smoke from a public defender I knew and made my way to Filip to ask for a light." Dorothy shook her head grinning widely. "I nearly coughed up a lung trying after a couple drags." Remembering how awkward yet forward she was with Chibs in the beginning made her cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson. "Then I brought my car to T-M, just hoping to see him again." Dorothy covered her face with her free hand. "You must think I'm so desperate."

"Chibs is one of the good ones. You're a girl that knows what she wants. I respect that." Gemma set the pack of cigarettes down and instead raised up a flower pot with a hollow space beneath, pulling out a small baggie while saying. "Funny thing is, the way Chibs tells it, he thought he didn't have a chance with you." Before Dorothy could respond Gemma extracted the item from the baggie. "How about this type of smoke?" She proffered a tightly rolled joint.

Dorothy's eyes lit up when she saw the joint. "I haven't smoked weed since I was in high school!" She laughed her first genuine laugh in days. "Pete stole some cheap stuff from his older brother's sock drawer and we toked up behind the Taco Hut where he worked."

"So you and Pete have been close a long time?" Gemma inquired in a muffled tone as she held the joint between her lips, carefully lighting it.

**SOA**SOA**SOA**

V-Lin stood like a sentinel near the front door of Pete's modest two bedroom apartment nestled in the corner on the third floor of a nice complex. Clearly, Pete paid for the amenities of the complex more than the square footage the tiny dwelling offered.

The prospect's focused attention was pulled from the door when Pete asked. "So they called you Prospect? What does that mean?" Ever the junk food addict, Pete munched on a bag of potato chips and settled on the couch, slapping the seat next to him encouraging V-Lin to join him.

After a long hesitation, V-Lin positioned himself on the couch, his back ramrod straight, afraid to relax in his guarding duties. "It means I have to prove myself before I become a full member of the club, get my top rocker. Do what I'm told without question, without complaint."

"Top rocker?" Pete asked quizzically.

V-Lin turned to show the back of his kutte. "The full members get the patch up top that says 'Sons of Anarchy' and I can get rid of this Prospect patch down here."

Pete rubbed his hand across the smooth leather where the Top Rocker would one day be. "Then what?"

V-Lin didn't shy away from Pete's touch. "Then I don't get all the shit work, earn some respect. Maybe I'll get to dole it out to the next generation of prospects." Finally relaxing a bit, the Prospect sank into the couch and took a handful of potato chips for himself.

"How did you get acquainted with this crew of rapscallions?" Pete asked while licking the salt from his fingers.

"With what?" V-Lin seemed confused as he focused on Pete's hands.

Pete rephrased his question. "How did you get meet these mischievous band of mechanics?"

V-Lin nodded in understanding, rubbing the potato chip grease on the knees of his already grease stained jeans.

"A few months ago, I got out of prison. When I was the inside I met this old dude everyone called Lenny 'The Pimp'. Turns out he was first nine of SAMCRO. A founding member." V-Lin clarified. "My work assignment was working in the medical unit. Cleaning bedpans and shit." He shoved another handful of chips in his mouth. "So this Lenny guy asks me some favors. Passing notes in Gen Pop, get him some extra jello, find him some of the good pillows." Smoothing a hand over the peach fuzz of his crew cut he shrugged his shoulders. "I knew he was supposed to be some old school badass with connections, I figured being on his good side would get me through my time locked up in one piece. I'm Asian, but raised by white parents. I had trouble finding the right gang or group to identify with in prison." V-Lin took the opportunity to get up and peer out the front window again, being sure to keep watch. "Luckily for me, he took care of me inside, and took care of me when I got released. Lenny put in a good word with Clay who agreed to take me on as a prospect."

Pete took in the visage of the Asian man in front of him peering out the window, a hand firmly placed on the firearm tucked in his belt. The prospect was tough, tattooed, and loyal. The slight black man wondered if he would regret the question he was about to ask. "Does SAMCRO know you're gay?"

 **Author's Note: Yes, it's a very short, what seems like a filler chapter. I'm sorry, I really am. But I have an outline for the next few chapters and I figure if I do a little at a time it'll seem less daunting. Also, I realize that V-Lin was a VERY brief character in SOA, but I figured I'd dig deep into SOA and highlight some underutilized characters from the show. That being said, please feel free to leave feedback, if you want more substance I'll try and comply. TRY is the key word here. Alright, coming up I hope to have some drama and smut intermixed.**


End file.
